


Sincerely, Stella Caduca

by SarazelSwift



Series: Charting the stars [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, F/M, Love Letters, M/M, Nobility, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarazelSwift/pseuds/SarazelSwift
Summary: When civil unrest rocks New Sominum, Pacifica Northwest is forced to flee. Whilst traveling to their safe haven, her aunt Claudette Cipher implores her to take up correspondence with the very mercenaries charged with recovering her eldest cousin William. Despite the unclean feeling of corresponding with criminals she agrees only to appease her worrisome aunt. What, or who, Pacifica expected was not what she received.Mabel Pines has lived aboard the Eta Ursae Majoris for as long as her brother. She spent her many ageless years learning the ways of an alchemist and doctoring the crew. Once her brother, Dipper Pines, became captain she took the mantle of ship doctor. Nothing was ever kept a secret, until the day she discovered an unopened letter among her research. A letter written in a woman's hand and addressed to the Captain of the Eta Ursae Majoris.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eta Ursae Majoris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441760) by [Haruprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruprincess/pseuds/Haruprincess). 



> Sincerely, Stella Caduca is a supplemental fiction to accompany Eta Ursae Majoris by Haruprincess. Be sure you're reading her story as SSC comes from the perspectives of Mabel and Pacifica.
> 
> I'm back, like the prodigal writer I am. Or more like a cockroach. This is my second attempt at writing a Paz/Mabel. My first attempt is still being worked on... (Meaning: if I regain any inspiration for Maiden in the Mountain then it will be updated thusly.)
> 
> The first few chapters will be shorter, but they aren't always going to be so small.
> 
> I adore comments and constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Pacifica has to write to a bunch of pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I'm a filthy thief and am stealing the format for chapter summaries from Friends. It's clever and an easy way to keep track of what I've posted when editing.

The room was small, but warm. Pacifica cast her brilliant blue eyes around the room. A small bed was pushed up against the wall just shy of the south facing window and a small writing desk stood adjacent to the horrifically small hearth. She shrugged out of her cloak and draped it over the writing desk chair. Until her aunt Claudette was able to meet their next handler, this was going to be home.  
  
She made quick work of undressing and slipping into her simple white bedclothes. Claudette’s soft singing could be heard through the thin walls. She was singing to Juliet. The toddler had been infuriatingly fussy during the trip. Pacifica smiled to herself, padding to the writing desk. Juliet’s crying began to subside as Claudette’s lilting song continued. Pacifica found herself humming to the melody as she unpacked her writing supplies.

 

Pacifica withdrew the long black quill and the small ink well. Claudette had pleaded with her to write for her. The idea of communicating with pirates made her feel filthy. However this was to ensure her cousin’s safety. Though she detested the idea, her aunt had made a deal with the floating mercenaries. Pacifica pulled the thick parchment from her leather folio.

 

_To whom it may concern-_

_I write this in hopes of this letter finding its way to an intelligent sort. One of whom, literacy is a passion and cleanliness is-_

 

She paused. The quill was clenched tightly between her slender fingers, poised above the paper. She sighed with slight annoyance and set the quill into the ink well. Pacifica crumpled the parchment quickly and tossed it to the hearth. Anthony Cipher's words echoed from her memories. ' _The key to diplomacy is never speaking your mind_.' Pacifica watched the glowing embers ignite the parchment. The paper burned away quickly in a flash of yellow light. She should pay reverence to her uncle and mentor. However, there was a reason he had vanished from the watchful gaze of the revolution.

 

Her uncle had been right. She turned her attention back to the parchment and awaiting quill. Pacifica had promised her aunt Claudette that she would devote attention to the care and whereabouts of her only son, William. Even if keeping such a promise meant correspondence with pirates.

 

Pacifica Northwest straightened her bed clothes and with a staying breath, she took up the quill again.

 

_To whom it may concern-_

_I write this correspondence in hopes off opening a line of communication with the fabled Captain Pines of the Eta Ursae Majoris._

 

She gave a long moment of pause. The faint sound of crackling embers comforted her. Claudette’s singing had ceased. She had been so sure of the ship’s existence. Pacifica ignored the giddy feeling that bubbled inside her. The Eta Ursae Majoris was a fairy tale, one told to children to frighten them. The Captain would steal away children and force them to work upon his ship until they collapsed. Then they were fed to the sharks. She shook her head, and returned her attention to the letter.

 

_I have inherited the authority of the mission. My intentions are merely maintain openness and willingness to share pertinent information regarding the cargo you carry._

 

Pacifica curled her lip in disgust at her written words. "Eloquent, Pacifica. Eloquent."

 

How was she to ensure the proper care for her cousin? William had always been a flippant playboy with an aura of indiscretion. Yet he treated her with what she could assume was his version of respect. Her mind cut to the day Anthony had revealed Pacifica to be his successor. Bill had been irate. Could one imagine? A woman Ambassador? A wry smile spread across her lips.

 

_My employer wishes to know that the cargo will be handled with the utmost, providable care that can be expected of sea faring vessel._

 

Pacifica fought the urge to smile at the thought. She nearly wrote pirate ship. Offending the very mercenaries that would hold her cousin hostage was a poor decision. Poor Claudette would be devastated.

 

_Respectfully,_

 

Her lips pulled into a thin line. How would she sign the letters? She dared not declare her true name. Should someone gain access to the letters, she would be implicated. Then not only would it be her uncle under fire.

 

_Paz Corum_

 

"There," she spoke quietly to herself. The letter was written and her promise to Claudette fulfilled. She folded the thick parchment and sealed it with a red wax. How ever Claudette sought to send the letter was none of Pacifica's concern.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Mabel reads mail that doesn't belong to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> In this chapter and for the future chapters, you'll notice the format of the letter changes only slightly. The letter appears as bold text instead of italicized. It makes for easier reading I feel, and helps distinguish between thought and text. Sorry for any inconveniences or confusions.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mabel strode into her cabin. She lazily wiped her hand against her brow. The heat was becoming unbearable. She pushed her untamed tresses behind her ears and moved to her desk. Walter claimed the breeze would return once Dipper allowed the sails to be risen. He was attempting to hide the Eta Ursae Majoris.  Why he was attempting to hide the ship eluded her.

She found it strange. Dipper normally shared everything with her. But since their last port he hadn’t spoken much to anyone. Save for Walter. She rolled her eyes and leaned backward in her chair. Mabel propped her boots up on her desk.

The sounds of her many vials rattled quietly against the wall. She began to make a mental checklist of the herbs and plants needed for her next salves and supplements. Though they made port only a week ago, she was already out of aloe. The taught skin on her neck reminded her sorely of her own sunburn. Mabel pulled her boots from the desk and with them scattered a mass of papers to the floor. She scoffed and knelt to the floor to clear up her mess. An envelope lied beneath one of Dipper’s maps. She made another mental note to scold him for littering in her office. She picked up the envelope, turning it over in her hands.

It wasn’t open and the red wax held no legible seal. Her interest was piqued. Mabel opened the envelope and withdrew the letter. She skimmed through the writing. Cargo? Mabel furrowed her brow and finished reading. It would seem she found reason for Dipper’s evasiveness. She clenched the letter tightly in her fist and tromped across the room to the door.

Mabel found Dipper at the helm. He had his shirt off to reveal his bronzed skin. Dipper’s chestnut hair was pulled into a pony at the nape of his neck. Another note on the mental list, he needed a hair cut. He and Walter were having a quiet conversation. “A word, my brother?” Walter took a quick glance at Mabel and then back to Dipper. “You’re on your own.” He nodded politely to Mabel before taking his leave. Dipper cleared his throat. “Yes?”

“Who is Paz Corum?” Dipper’s confident smile faltered before he sent her a slanted look. “Who?”  
“Paz Corum.” She held the letter up to him. He rolled his eyes instantly, his shoulders dropping. “Reading my mail?”  
“Only when you leave it in my office. You have a cabin, Dipper, and a map room.” He rubbed his neck and turned away from the helm to face her. “What do you want?”

“Is this why we have no sails? What cargo are we to carry?” Mabel watched Dipper shift uncomfortably. “It’s best you don’t know.” She restrained her growl of annoyance and clenched the letter tighter in her fist. “Enough games, Mason.” Mabel whispered. “You’ve never avoided me like this before.”

He glanced over the railing and to the crew. Some continued their languid sunbathing, others worked their due diligence by checking the lines and rigging.  Dipper seemed almost satisfied with the crew before taking Mabel by her elbow. He led her to the side of the ship. “Our cargo is human.” Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “Paz Corum is the correspondent chosen by our employer. Ever insistent on keeping tabs on our operation.”

Mabel’s ire swelled in her chest. “Human trafficking, Mason?!” She wrenched her elbow from him. She fixed him with a deathly stare. He raised his hands in defense. “It’s not what you think, Mabel.”  
“Not what I think?” Dipper dropped his hands on her shoulders. He held her softly, maintaining his steady gaze. “Sister, trust me. Seek comfort in corresponding with the nanny if you must. But know the details of the mission are sensitive. Trust me.”

 

Mabel stared at the flickering light of the lantern. Dipper had never given her reason to distrust him. Now he was trafficking human lives. She raked her slender fingers through her tangled mass of chestnut hair. Trust him.  
_He wants you to trust him_.

**Paz Corum,**

**I too have inherited care of this correspondence. I response to your concern of finding a line of communication, you’ve found it.I will share any pertinent information regarding the cargo of which you speak.**

Mabel ground her teeth together.

**However, from here on forward, let us not refer to the life you speak of as cargo. What will we have the pleasure of calling this life?**

he refrained from writing her tirade down. This letter was to be civil. Instead she wrote:

**The Eta Ursae Majoris does not engage in the transportation of such… goods.**

**Respectfully,**

Mabel twitched her nose and stared at the drying ink. Dipper was the fabled captain, Mabel was a no one. Yet she dared not reveal her real name.

**Stella Caduca.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one when Pacifica recieves mail via the seagulls.

Claudette’s handlers had done their jobs and kept the ladies from harm. Pacifica remembered handing the letter to her aunt after Juliet had been put to bed. Gratitude had shone brightly in the woman’s eyes. That very next morning they had been forced out of the safe house. A revolutionary force had moved into the town. Whether or not they had known about the Ciphers was yet a mystery.

Pacifica stared through the foggy glass of the carriage. It was raining outside. Weather on the coast was fickle. In the two days of travel, Pacifica had felt but a couple hours of sunlight on her skin. She missed her home.

Juliet giggled in her sleeping aunt’s arms, earning Pacifica’s eyes. The toddler made grabbing motions to the window. She leaned forward, peering beneath the wooden overhang. A seagull flapped desperately to keep time with the carriage. The bird appeared stark white against the dim sky. Pacifica continued to watch the bird’s struggle until Juliet’s giggles became annoyed cried. The girl wanted the filthy creature.

Pacifica hushed the child, fearful that her cries would awaken Claudette.  Pacifica’s bright yes scanned her aunt’s body. The woman’s heart-shaped face appeared pinched with worry. Bags were formed under her eyes. This was the first she had slept in the two days of their travel.

All of this worry was over Bill. Pacifica’s eyes drew away from the two to return to the foggy window. They were true, the rumors of a loveless marriage between Claudette and Anthony Cipher. But let it not be said there was no love for their children.

Claudette adored them and openly showed her appreciation for such God given gifts. Anthony had a harder time showing his affection. Pacifica sighed, fogging the window further. Juliet released a shrill shriek and burst into tears. Both women jerked to attention.

Her aunt straightened and shifted her hold on Juliet. “Here, I’ll take her.” Pacifica motioned to take the crying child. Claudette handed her over and slid back into her previous position. “Juliet is usually not so fussy. What ever is the problem?” She yawned.

Pacifica lightly bounced the toddler on her lap. Juliet reached for Pacifica’s brooch. She begrudgingly obliged. “There was a bird attempting to land upon the carriage.” She smoothed Juliet’s curls from her face. Claudette straightened, earning her nervous gaze. “Aunt?”  
“What kind of bird?”  
“A seagull, I think.”

Claudette lurched forward and rapped against the carriage wall. The driver halted the carriage. “Claudette-“  
“It’s the Pinetree.” She replied hastily.

The woman threw the door open and leaned outward. Only a moment passed before a seagull landed on the door. Pacifica watched as her aunt worked feverishly to free a scroll from the bird.

Pacifica waited for Claudette to rap on the carriage wall once more before speaking. “Claudette, you do realize you sound mentally infirm.” The woman scoffed and slid closer to Pacifica.  “The people I’ve contracted to save your cousin-“ Pacifica frowned and raised her brow. “Pirates,” She interrupted earning her aunt’s patient stare. The woman cleared her throat. She leaned forward and pulled the sapphire brooch from Juliet’s mouth and handed it to Pacifica. “I may have stumbled across them by accident, but know they are professionals.”

“Professional pirates. Claudette, listen to yourself.” Pacifica sighed, “Who knows if they’ll even return Bill. Let alone what kind of state he’ll be in.”

Her aunt clenched the scroll in her hands. Pacifica knew if she pushed the subject, Claudette would surely strike her. “As I was saying,” She continued, “They work on land via a network called the Pinetree.” She handed the scroll to Pacifica in exchange for Juliet.

Pacifica unfurled the letter and read through the contents. “The correspondent, this Stella Caduca, wants to know what we should call Bill in return letters.”  
“I named him William for a reason.”

 

**Dearest Stella Caduca,**

**I apologize for offense. I realize now that you understood my query to insinuate your ship trafficked humans. This was not my intention.**

Pacifica sighed, resting her head against the cool glass. _Hard part over._ She thought.

**The cargo, if you will excuse the term, can be referred to as Bill.**  
**William Cipher.**

**I warn you, Stella. William is quite the womanizer. He is incorrigible and quite a handful. His tongue will, no doubt, land him in heaps of trouble. Please keep patience with him.**

****She smiled. She may not know to whom she wrote, yet no one was immune to Bill’s aura. Women fell to his feet. Man men wanted to knock him to his knees. That trait he got from his father. ****

Respectfully,

**Paz Corum**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... The very idea of a carrier sea gull seems unlikely but I thought it clever as the birds can cross vast distances in short periods of time. Soooo.... suspension of disbelief?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with Mabel meeting Bill for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone! There was a bit of an issue with the way I was entering the text here. (Don't drag and drop from Word... really I'm going to have to be careful.) Entering work this way made unnecessary blanks and spaces. But it's fixed now in all of the chapters.
> 
> And thank you all for reading. It means so much to me!
> 
> Enjoy!

Mabel tapped her slender fingers against the desk. Dipper had insisted on her having a look at William Cipher. She wouldn't have minded if it had been during the day. Or if Walter hadn't have struck Bill down. The brunette slid a large tome across the desk and flipped it open. Over the last thirty years or so, she had been adding useful recipes for sunburns, fatigue, and sickness. Perhaps Bill would require a concoction? Her mind shifted to the letter hidden beneath journals and research papers. Paz had requested that Bill be treated with utmost care. She sighed and pulled open a drawer to remove her parchment and inkwell. Paz would be interested in her assessment of Bill's health.

The door swung inward with a groan. "Just a second." she replaced the cork into the inkwell. She looked up and took note of William Cipher's appearance. "Jesus, Dipper. Why didn't you tell me he was bleeding?" she sighed and stood quickly, rattling a few vials on her table. Her brown eyes narrowed on her twin. "You did this, didn't you?"

"He was-" Dipper began

"He hurt your pride." Walter said plainly. Mabel's gaze drifted to him. Dippers first mate was a tall man with broad shoulders and a thick build. His dark skin hardly affected by the Sun. Walter was a thoughtful man and often Dippers voice of reason. "Walt, thank you for your honesty." She made her way to Bill quickly. The man was approximately Dippers height though be had a lean build and smooth appearing skin. His blond hair beautifully reflected the lantern light in her office. His eyes were an astonishing gold and they were assessing her. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling. Mabel knew what it was like to be scrutinized, scrutinized for worth. The feeling burned inside her chest. "You're the nurse, right? Patch me up." His voice carried a sense of nobility with it. Mabel offered a plain smile and looked through him. "Oh you darling man." Her voice was smooth despite her growing annoyance. Her eyes flicked to Walter, "Sit him down."

Mabel grated her teeth together as she gathered a needle and thread. A small jar of an off white salve caught her eye as she moved to the wall. She fetched it and returned to the table. Mabel set the supplies down beside Bill and took his chin gently in her hand. She tilted his face toward the light and inspected the gash. "Hmm, clean cut. Shouldn't leave too much of a mark." She could feel him relax instantly. "Good. If my looks were ruined I would raise hell. Now where's the doctor?" his golden eyes scanned the room for another man. Her smile sweetened. "I am the doctor." She spoke slowly, sure to emphasize each word. "A woman? A woman doctor? Surely you jest." he glanced to the men behind her before barking a laugh.

Mabel straightened and snatched up the needle. She threaded it quickly and took his jaw in her hand once more, jerking his head toward the light. As if looking for another angle on the injury she said, "Oh my. I've made a mistake. Shame, that cut isn't going to heal as smoothly as I thought." she sterilized the needle and thread before moving it toward the wound. "Oh, and this will hurt." she promised before beginning.

 

 

She tossed the soiled rags into the small waste bin beside the desk. Mabel had sewn the wound closed perfectly. No scar would be visible if Bill used to salve she provided. Her thoughts moved back to the letter. Mabel smiled remembering the plump seagull's tottering across the dark wooded deck. Paz had warned her about Bill's aura. She rolled her eyes and dropped into the chair, taking up her quill.

 **Dearest Paz Corum,** **I appreciate your warning. The nature of our guest is unusually trying on ones patience. Is he always this... How do I ask this politely?** **Is William Cipher always an ass? He seems to have difficulty accepting that women can hold positions of power.**

Her pride as the resident doctor aboard the Eta Ursae Majoris swelled. Mabel sighed and leaned away from the desk. It w as entirely true that William Cipher's manners were severely lacking. Yet so were Dipper's. Her heart fell. Dipper had been through so much on her behalf. He had endured so much pain. Her mind was drawn to the scars on his back.

**Who is William Cipher to you? Why are you and/or your employer interested in such a man?**

Mabel felt unease. Paz assured that Bill was not a victim of trafficking. Dipper had informed Mabel of the advancement in payment from a noblewoman. For some reason, however, bringing Bill aboard in such a manner and treating him as a prisoner felt horrifically wrong.

 **The Eta Ursae Majoris is currently heavy one nobleman with poor manners. Your... Whatever he is to you, is safe. Save for minor scrapes and scratches.** She wrinkled her nose. Perhaps it was best if she left out how such injuries were sustained.

**Respectfully,**

**Stella Caduca**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with Pacifica's catty attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, double post today. I have a back log of chapters to post and felt today should be like a second Christmas. There may be a few double posts in our future, but bear with me and enjoy!

She lowered the parchment and nodded politely to the beggar. She withdrew her coin purse and dropped a few gold pieces into his dirty palm. “Thank you ma’am. Thank you!” Pacifica offered  the slightest of nods. _Ma’am_. Once the beggar was gone she scoffed. The annoyance still clung to her. Had she been in her own home and in her own _handmade_ dresses no one would dare call her ma’am. She was Miss Pacifica Northwest.

Or Paz Corum.

Her bright blue eyes scanned the busy street for Claudette’s carriage. This was the first letter she had personally received from Stella. Pacifica had not wanted to get involved with the Pinetree, but she didn’t want to take Juliet to the physician. And besides, what would her people say?  
“Hello, I’m Lady Northwest and I associate myself with the scum of the earth.”  
  
Pacifica drew her shawl around her tightly, still clenching the letter in her fist. She crossed the street and rounded the carriage. She nodded at the driver as he opened the door for her. She climbed inside to sit opposite of Claudette. Her aunt’s pale gold hair was tightly pulled back into a bun. Her weary brown eyes were focused on Juliet as she laid sleeping in her arms.

 

She cleared her throat and rapped gently on the wall behind her. The carriage lurched forward and entered into traffic. Pacifica watched her aunt intently, “What did the physician say?”

“Simply a cough,” Claudette answered quietly. Pacifica watched her aunt absentmindedly rubbing Juliet’s back.

Pacifica pulled her shawl from around her shoulders. She leaned forward and draped it around her aunt. “Pacifica-“

“Hush now,” She whispered, wrapping the shawl around the woman tightly. She leaned back, looking down at Juliet. “This is your shawl, it is cold outside. You will take this back.”

“And yours is wrapped around Juliet. Just take the shawl.” Claudette smiled and touched at the periwinkle colored fabric. “My dear-“

“How can you keep Juliet healthy if you yourself grow ill? Do you think that I’d want the responsibility of taking care of a toddler?” Pacifica looked down at the letter beside her. She could feel Claudette’s eyes on her as she reached for the letter. “Do they have him?” After a moment Pacifica nodded. “Yes, and he’s made fast friends with the captain and crew.”

Claudette chuckled quietly, her eyes on Juliet once more. “Your sarcasm is much like your father’s.” Pacifica froze, her eyes stuck on the same line of the letter. Claudette and Anthony had treated her as if she were their child for the last ten years. Pacifica Northwest: sole heir to the Northwest fortune and estates. She wasn’t sure she wanted the name, let alone the inheritance. She could feel the pain climbing her throat and the tears stinging her eyes. “Yes, well-“

“Oh, child,”

“I’m fine, Claudette.” Pacifica spoke louder to emphasize her point. The threatening stare from Claudette brought Pacifica’s volume back  to conversation levels. The stare was easily deciphered as: “If you wake this child, so help me.” She turned her attention back to the letter.  
  
“Stella says Bill has sustained minor injuries. Cuts, scrapes.” Claudette nodded solemnly. “She also doesn’t appreciate his attitude toward women in power. She wants to know who he is to us. Why I’m so interested in his journey.” Claudette met Pacifica’s gaze. “The captain should already be privy to that knowledge. Captain Pines knows that William is my son.” Pacifica frowned and turned her eyes to the letter. If the captain knew, why would Stella be asking? For what reason would Stella Caduca be asking who Bill was to them… unless Stella was not aboard the Eta Ursae Majoris. “Perhaps the captain hasn’t shared the knowledge to the crew?” She ground her teeth together. Should she continue the correspondence? What if she were feeding information to the rebellion? “Should I-“

“That call belongs to you. You’re the trained politician.” Pacifica nodded. Why suddenly did she feel unease? Giving information away freely with no visible reward? It was against everything Anthony had taught her.

 

 

Claudette laid slumped against the side of the carriage. Her heart shaped face illuminated by the silvery moonlight. Juliet babbled quietly, dreaming in her mothers arms. Pacifica had read and re-read Stella’s letters. Trying to understand who this woman was. Who was she dealing with?  
  
She reached beneath the cushioned bench and retrieved her writing board and parchment. Pacifica removed the quill from the board and uncorked the inkwell.

 

**Dearest Stella Caduca**

**It is a pleasure to know that Bill is safely aboard your ship. I’m sure he’s not the easiest man to deal with and I will ask on his and my employer’s behalf that you continue to have patience with him.**

**As for your question: Bill is very traditional. He views women as passive underlings. Do not let this bother you. I don’t.**

**William Cipher’s ties to me or my employer have already been shared with the Captain Dipper Pines. However, you have piqued my interest. Who exactly are you to the fabled captain of the Eta Ursae Majoris?**  
  
**I wrote intentionally to the Captain, yet at the end of every letter thus far it has been your name I’ve read.**

Pacifica smiled at herself. Like a true politician she had redirected the question asked of her back at Stella. This would hopefully give her insight as to whether or not she was feeding information to the rebellion.

**Do your job, Miss Caduca. I’ll do mine.**

 

**Respectfully,**

**Paz Corum.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the sunburn and boredom.

The heat aboard the ship had become bearable once more and Mabel thanked the gods for it. With the sails up and the ship moving at a decent pace, the breeze had returned. Yet it had done nothing for her boredom. Her office had been organized and reorganized. It had been a week since she had sent the letter to Paz. Mable felt it odd not to have received a letter yet. Paz was becoming a punctual pen pal.

 

A knock sounded at her door, demanding her attention. Mabel nearly leapt from her chair and moved to the door. The break from the monotony was welcome. She slowed before the door and brushed out her skirts. Mabel opened the door slowly and nodded to the sailor before her. “Yes?” It took her a moment to realize the man before her held a squawking seagull in his arms. She studied the bird and found it was not a carrier for the Pine Tree. She raised her brow at him. “I was told you were the resident seagull inspector.” He chuckled. 

 

Mabel faked a smile before slapping a splotchy red patch on the man’s shoulder. He hissed and spun, releasing the bird to the deck. It flapped wildly, struggling to find its way out to the sky from under the overhang. “Marcus,” She spoke quickly, setting her hand down on his other burning shoulder. “Before you decide to have a laugh at my expense, Make sure that I don’t know where your severe, severe sunburn is.” He held his arm to his chest and crept away from her. “And remember that I’m the one who treats it.” He nodded.

“I were but the messenger miss,” He stammered. Mabel released him and rolled her eyes. “Who?”

“Cap’n Pines, miss.”

 

Mabel shooed him from her doorway and tromped to the deck and up the small set of stairs to the helm. Dipper stood shirtless in the midday light. He caught sight of her and smiled, offering her a small nod. “Sister,” She sidled up to him and looked over his crew. “Seagull inspector?” Dipper snorted a laugh and dropped his head to hide it. She watched him, waiting for an explanation. He raised his head and attempted to keep the smile from his lips. “I didn’t think they would actually do it.”

“No?” She raised her brow and looked back to the crew. They quickly returned to work. She cleared her throat and turned away from them back to her brother. “I will not be a joke aboard this ship.”

“And you aren’t.” Dipper said quietly, motioning for Walter to take the helm. The two moved to the side of the ship. The two leaned against the dark cherry wood railing and stared out into the ocean. “Dipper, why are you acting so immaturely? In the years you’ve been captain you’ve not once acted out. And now you’re acting, well, you’re acting like Bill.” Dipper scoffed at her. “Why?” She searched his brown eyes for an answer. He was at a loss for words. He clenched and unclenched his fists. “Have patience with Mr. Cipher and if you do, I won’t have to humiliate you in front of your entire crew.”

 

Dipper waited another moment before speaking.” Why are you so interested in my maturity level?”

“Because I don’t appreciate being the butt of a joke,”

“A little testy aren’t we?” Dipper asked. “Is it because you’re stewing in boredom?” Mabel narrowed her eyes on him. “The letter?” She asked with a cock of her head.

“From Miss Northwest?” His words froze her. Mabel looked away from him and out to the ocean again. Corum. Latin for Northwest. “All that map reading has improved your Latin I see.”

“Do you remember the Northwests? Auldman Northwest?” Dipper asked, his eyes returning the sea. “The name is familiar.” She said, hardly above the whipping wind. She was reluctant to relive her past. By Dipper’s tone, she knew he would do it for her.

“The Northwest family ran the same circles as the Gleefuls.” Her skin began to crawl. “But they weren’t like them. In fact the Northwests-“

“Dipper, that was nearly one hundred years ago.”

“And the family is dying out. He said darkly, earning her gaze. “Paz Corum is Pacifica Northwest, the last of the name. She is also William Cipher’s cousin, related through his mother Claudette. She is our employer. Claudette and Priscilla are sisters… or were. By what the Pine Tree has told me, Claudette Cipher has taken Pacifica under her wing.”

 

Mabel swallowed nervously. “Why are you telling me this?” Dipper straightened and pulled a creased letter from his waistband. “Miss Northwest is a feisty one. Much like you, sister.” He handed her the letter and cleared his throat. “Your reply should wait to be sent until we make port in a week.” She could hear the lingering thought.

“And when we do make port?”

“I want you to stay aboard with Cipher while we resupply.” He turned to face the deck. “I’ll take the letter to the Pine Tree. Please,”

“Dipper,” She whined. He never had to asked twice when he said ‘please’. Mabel sighed and thought to Cipher. “I’ll stay aboard if you allow Bill above deck.

“No.”

“Then I get to stretch my land legs.” Dipper growled and ran a hand through his tangled locks. “Fine.” Mabel smiled and crossed her arms. “Anything else?”

“Don’t get overly attached to Miss Northwest. Or Mr. Cipher for that matter.”

 

 

Mabel returned to her desk and retrieved her writing supplies. She unfolded the letter and pressed out the creases. She read the letter quickly and glowered at it once finished. “Fiesty doesn’t cover it Dipper.” She began the reply, unsure how to handle the noblewoman’s temper tantrum.

 

**Dearest Paz Corum,**

**Finally, a pleasure to see you asking of something other than business.** **I am the ship’s doctor, Mabel Pines. My name carries substantially less pull than my brothers, yet I assure you I have fair run of the ship.**

**And my brother’s ear.**

**If we are being blunt and informal, might I suggest we drop our false personas in future correspondence. As I’m sure you realize most sea charts are written in Latin, Miss _Corum_.**

**William is being permitted to roam the ship freely and is still as lovely as ever.**

**Sincerely,**

**Stella Caduca**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the black market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza! Looks like it's going to be another double post day! I hope you enjoy and all I can say is thanks for reading!

Pacifica awoke to the sound of Juliet’s barking coughs. Simple cough my rear, she thought sorely. Pacifica didn’t fault the child for her illness. A safe house was far more luxurious than the carriage. She pushed herself up from the bed and scanned the room. Claudette was helping Juliet sit straight to alleviate her cough. Her aunt’s eyes met hers, “Sorry darling.” Pacifica rubbed her eyes and shook her head. “It’s not your fault you can’t miraculously make her better.” She pushed off of the bed and moved to the dwindling fire.  Pacifica stooped and fed a few logs to the embers. The small coals licked at the lumber, the fire seeming to reignite. “I blame the long carriage rides.”

Her aunt sighed, “We must reach Rosecliffs before William.”

“We’ve made excellent time, yet I doubt we can leave this city with Juliet in this state. It will exacerbate her condition.” Pacifica reasoned. Her aunt’s expression soured. She looked away from Pacifica and back to Juliet. “I know you miss him and that you’re worried. In what correspondence I’ve received, William seems to be in capable hands. We must focus on Juliet. Rosecliffs can wait.”

 

Pacifica dressed in her favorite traveling gown. The pale blue fabric was soft and durable, comfortable to sit in for long periods of time. She grabbed her thick shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders. With a promise of quick return, Pacifica left the house. A physician was needed. She thought, however, of searching for a member of the Pine Tree. It had been nearly three weeks since her last reply and Pacifica found a strange seed of worry growing in her stomach. She sighed. Dealing with the common folk and the unsavory alike was never her forte. High society did that to a person. She stopped caring about her handmaiden’s life and starting worrying about her afternoon tea. And she was to be the next Ambassador? An Ambassador worked for and served the people before serving their own desires.

 

Her gait slowed once she reached the block on which she remembered the physician’s office to be. Pacifica’s bright blue eyes sought out desperately the sign for the doctor. “Miss?” A woman’s small voice asked at her side. Pacifica nearly leapt away from the sound. Her eyes wildly shot to the woman beside her. She was a petite Asian woman with thin black hair. She was dressed cleanly in what appeared to be red silk pajamas. Pacifica withheld her scoff and nodded to her. The woman bowed her head slightly and smiled at her, in a small voice she said. “You must be Lady Corum.” Pacifica nodded and furrowed her brow. “It is not often the East meets the Northwest.” Her heart began to beat quicker. This was not like the previous time she had found a member of the Pine Tree.

“Then you must have something for me.” The woman nodded and motioned to a small parlor shop across the street. Large and decorative lanterns hung from the bright red overhang. Pacifica turned her attention back to the woman. Her dark eyes sat behind a pair of golden wired lenses and were focused on Pacifica as well. “We shall see.”

 

Pacifica followed the woman into the shop and marveled at the warmth. A pungent aroma of amber filled the front of the parlor. She resisted the urge to cover her nose. “Follow me.” The small woman spoke. She moved quickly to the back and into a dark office lit only by a single lantern. She sat behind a scuffed desk and rummaged through papers. “I have it here.” The woman held up the expected parchment. It was folded and stamped with blue wax. Her eyes moved from the letter to the woman. Something was off. Pacifica moved to take the letter when the woman pulled back, just out of reach. “What?” Pacifica asked, irritation clear in her voice. The woman smiled. “This comes directly from the Captain himself.” Pacifica tensed, her eyes falling on the letter once more. “He does not handle such frivolities lightly, I assume you are a great friend or a very lucrative client.” She stared at the Asian woman, waving the letter around. “Which are you?” She pursed her lips and took a steadying breath.

 

Pacifica was an heiress, yet her fortune was buried deep within the vaults of the Northwest Keep. Claudette was the client, lucrative or nay. “Friend.” She lied. The woman raised a brow and stood. “A friend of the great Captain Pines or perhaps the mysterious Lady Pines?”

 “Both, I do suppose.” She lied again. Pacifica knew next to nothing about this woman or Captain Pines. Nor did she know a Lady Pines. Was the Captain married? The woman however seemed to accept Pacifica’s words. “In your next correspondence, please,” She handed the letter to Pacifica. “Tell the Captain, how grateful Madam Chiu is to have Lady Pines’ business.”

 

 

Pacifica returned to the safe house with the physician in tow. He began inspecting Juliet immediately. She spoke not of her encounter with Madam Chiu or of how quickly she wished to depart the city. Unsure of how dark Madam Chiu’s ties were with the Pines, Pacifica wanted to be free of the city as quickly as humanly possible. With Claudette occupied with the doctor, Pacifica tore open the letter and read through it. She carefully read each word and once finished she looked up to the doctor. Mabel Pines was the sister to Captain Dipper Pines. She was a doctor and could help Juliet.

 

**Dearest Stella,**

**As of this point in time, dropping such unnecessary formalities would not change our situation. I find comfort hiding behind this name, as some of the Pine Tree are far less than savory.**

 

Her thoughts moved to Madam Chiu once more. Ignoring her shiver, Pacifica continued to write.

 

**It is wonderful to hear that you’ve not killed William out of annoyance, yet I could not care less as to his daytime activities aboard your vessel. You could leave him in the brig  on some days…**

**You wrote that you are a doctor.** **I humbly request your forgiveness on any perceived insult. Please, Stella. I require your assistance. I know not of how long her illness will last, or how timely your next reply will be. But Juliet is sick.**

Pacifica’s hand began to tremble. Juliet’s crying sounded in the background of her thoughts, shaking Pacifica further. She fervently continued to write Juliet’s symptoms along with the assessment given by the physician.

 

**I pray your skills exceed that of the physician here. Please inform William not to worry for his sister.**

Affording a quick glance to Claudette, Pacifica wrote:

 

**Does William know his mother hired the Eta Ursae Majoris to capture him? Does he know he is in no danger?**

**Sincerely,**

**Paz Corum**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the clueless Dipper and a hastened message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies: I do so apologize for the lengthy wait, but I have a treat for you...

Mabel watched as the lines were tossed back to the ship. Dipper worked along side the crew; she smiled. His dedication to the crew was ever a pleasant sight. She tapped her hand against the railing. There were plenty of crates in her office to go through as of yet, not to mention the food supplies in the galley. She turned away and began her trek to the office. “Hold up!” Walter’s voice barked to the crew, “Cap’n,” He pointed, earning Mabel’s attention.

She followed Walter’s finger to spot a small, olive skinned woman running toward the ship. “Hold up!” Dipper shouted, raising a fist in the air. He glanced to Mabel, silently beckoning her to him. She moved to his side and stared down at the woman. She skidded to a halt at the edge of the dock and looked up to the crew. She took only a moment to catch her breath before displaying an envelope sealed with red wax.

 

Mabel furrowed her brow, taking note of her appearance. The woman had her raven hair in a tight bun atop her head. She wore a thick leather cloak, a turquoise blouse and gray travel skirts. Mabel could faintly see bright aqua colored slippers peaking out from beneath the folds of her skirts. Silk slippers. _Madame Chiu_? “Cap’n’ Pines!” She called, nearing the end of the dock. “A letter!”

Dipper looked back to her, confusion clear in his gaze. “So soon?” Mabel shrugged, Pacifica should have been annoyed with her, especially if she had received the previous letter so soon. What earned such a speedy reply? She leaned forward over the railing curiously. Dipper sighed and climbed over the rail, finding his footing on one of the iron rungs that climbed the side of the ship. She watched as he carefully descended the ladder. He pushed away from the ship and dropped to the deck with the grace of an alley cat.

 

He took the letter from the petite woman, oblivious to her blushed expression and star struck eyes. He turned it over in his hands and shown the letter to Mabel. From the deck she could see the red wax seal on the letter. It was Pacifica. He gave the letter a shake and cocked his head to her. She nodded, giving him permission to read it.  
  
The Ciphers and Pacifica were traveling the inside passage of the broken isles. She had traveled the lands long ago, before a series of tropic storms tore apart the coast. From words with Madame Chiu, bridges had been built over the extensive river system that separated the land. Coupling that with the civil unrest that seemed to follow the Ciphers it was no wonder William traveled with the Eta Ursae Majoris.  
  
Dipper read the letter quickly and exchanged quick words with the woman. He leapt back to the ship and scaled upwards with a speed that came from decades of practice. He clambered over the railing and pulled Mabel from the crew by her elbow. “Madam Chiu’s daughter, Candy,” He gave pause, realizing the woman had been flirting with him just now. “She says this is urgent.” She took the letter from him. “She’ll hold for a reply, but be swift.”

 

She hastened to her office and to her desk. First he wanted her to forgo her shore excursion. Now he wanted her to care for the spy he found. She sighed. Mabel settled in and unfolded the letter.

Juliet was ill.

 

Mabel paled and looked to the thick tome atop her desk. The scuffed and worn leather binding held her eyes. It was full of alchemical recipes that she had been taught and had found on her own. Infants died faster than the light at twilight.

Her mentor had trained her in everything from massive internal surgery to sunburn. Yet Mabel had done everything she could to learn even the most common of recipes. Especially those that could save a child’s life... She didn’t know Juliet and Pacifica had been quite unruly. But Mabel was a doctor firstly. She would not let such grudges stand before her and a life in need of saving.

She reached forward and desperately flipped through the book, toward a section seldom used. Mabel reread through the symptoms of the illness detailed in Pacifica’s letter. She calculated the recipe, keeping in mind the current medicine being given by their physician. She transcribed a remedy and on a separate piece of parchment she wrote a hastened message.

  
  
**Dearest Paz,**

**Enclosed you’ll find a recipe for the illness you’ve described. Take this list to Madame Chiu. Her reach is far and her influence is great. She supplies me with the ingredients used in my concoctions.**  
  
Mabel bit back the smirk. Perhaps that was why Dipper was passing her off as a witch.

 

**As for Bill… unfortunately he does not know his mother has hired our services, nor has he asked. I have, however, thought of telling him. The captain feels if we divulge such information Bill would no longer obey the rules of the ship.**

She stared at the letter and inhaled a shaky breath. Keeping Bill in the dark was unfair and cruel. She wondered if Dipper had truly felt that way or if he had simply forgotten to share the detail.

 

**If you wish it, I will bring him to speed of the situation.**

**Best of luck with the remedy. Everything you will require shall be provided by Madame Chiu, free of cost.**

**Sincerely,**

**Stella**

She sealed the letter with blue wax and rushed to the deck where Dipper stood waiting. He outstretched his hand to take the letter. Mabel held up hers. “This I deliver on my own.” He nodded and motioned to the railing with a raised brow and a smirk. She stuffed the letter into the waistband of her skirts and followed her brother’s path down the side of the ship.  


She landed beside Candy with less grace than she wanted to display. Mabel pulled the letter from her waistband and stuffed it into the woman’s hand. “To Madame Chiu- all ingredients to Paz had better be at no cost.” The tone in Mabel’s voice turned frighteningly dark. Candy nodded vehemently. “Now fly.” Mabel breathed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the thunderstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did apologize, did I not?
> 
> This was the gift. A double post! Bwahahaha...
> 
> But really, thanks for being patient with me and enjoy!

The shutters banged wildly against the windows. Pacifica stared out the foggy windows between each assault. The treetops bent low to the will of the storm. The constant of thunder kept her distracted from Juliet’s barking coughs. It had been two days since Pacifica’s last letter to Stella. She prayed a reply would soon arrive, but dared not let her hope get too much of her. “Pacifica, darling. Come away from the window.” Claudette called wearily. She sighed at her aunt’s calls and turned to her. “You’ve stared for two days through that window. What is it you’re waiting for?”

“A tree,” She replied quietly, glancing back to the window. She cleared her throat and stood, making her way quietly to Claudette. “I sent word to the doctor aboard the Eta Ursae Majoris. Surely in their travel’s they’ve happened upon a remedy.”

 

Her aunt shook her head and brushed a stray hair from Juliet’s brow. She wiped the wetness from her fingers and sighed. “Do you not the physician here?” Claudette motioned to the spot on the bed beside her. Pacifica furrowed her brow and sat beside her carefully. He smelled of opium. His eyes held a redness only seen in weeping young girls. To calm her aunt Pacifica held her tongue. “I just want to help, in any way.” She dropped her head to Claudette’s shoulder.  
“Hush child,” Claudette whispered, nestling her chin upon Pacifica’s crown. “Her fever will soon break.”

“But how? Her cough has worsened.”

 

Claudette shifted her hold on Juliet and wrapped her arm around Pacifica. “All will be well. I can feel it. God will-“

“Will what?” Pacifica asked sourly. She pulled away to stare at her. “So far he has racked New Sominum with unrest. He had scattered uncle Anthony to the very wind that howls now. And he dares to claim dear Juliet now!” Claudette merely stared. Pacifica could see the silent ire burning in the woman’s golden eyes. It was the Cipher stare. She had yet to master the scornful gaze that Anthony and Claudette had made look so intimidating. “Were I not holding your cousin, I would slap you.” Pacifica’s lip trembled with the woman’s admission. “You dare be ungrateful to God when we need him most?”

 

Pacifica stood now, careful to not jostle Juliet. Ungrateful? Anger began to rise in her throat and tears stung at her eyes. _Speaking in anger can do more harm than good. Your composure is key; do no allow your audience to see you flustered._ Anthony’s words rang in her mind. She clenched her jaw shut and squared her shoulders. After a steadying breath she spoke, “I will sleep at the inn tonight. But not before I fix those shutters, allowing you and Juliet a restful night.”

“Pacifica,”

“I imagine their racket could keep you up all night.”

“Now you listen to me,”

“Good night. I will return in the morning.”

 

 

“Just stay-“ She whined, pushing against the shutters. The clasps were in disrepair. Every time she closed one side, the other freed itself. She pushed against the shutters with both hands, cursing at them. Pacifica knew Claudette had been watching her from inside the cottage. It was a matter of pride. She blinked away the rain and tears. Her pale gold hair stuck to her forehead and cheeks while her bones were chilled from the howling wind. _Ungrateful._

 

Claudette had thrown the word into her face so quickly it nearly made her head spin. What had God done for them? What had God given her: a never ending carriage ride, unrest in her homeland, and perhaps even the gift of her own life while God took the lives of her parents.  “Pah!” She spat, successfully clasping the shutters closed. She stared at the closed window proudly for just a moment when lighten crashed around her.

 

Pacifica threw herself into the muddy earth  and covered her neck and head with her shaking hands. Thunder roared around her, vibrating the earth she lay upon.  She wailed, the sounds of her own crying dwarfed by the thunder. Once the symphony had subsided, she pushed herself up against the side of the building. She looked over herself and was humbled by the mud that covered her. Pacifica drew her knees to her chest and rested her head upon her arms.

 

 

The sound of ragged gasps and hastened footfalls against the softened earth awoke her. She blinked wearily and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Had she fallen asleep outside? Pacifica focused her blue eyes on the figure running by. It was a petite young woman. She wore a thick leather cloak and mud-caked slippers. The woman held a semblance to Madame Chiu and she ran from the outside of town. Was she a courier?

 

She groaned and pushed herself up from the ground and brushed away the dried mud. Her shoulders dropped with the realization that she appeared as she had acted. Filthy.  Pacifica walked around the side of the building and entered quietly. There were two beds on the farthest wall, both facing the door. She found her aunt asleep beside Juliet on the bed closest to the door. The fireplace beside them gave of little heat, the fire reduced to embers from the evening before. She moved to the washbasin at the end of the bed. “I didn’t expect you to stay out all night.” Claudette whispered. Pacifica furrowed her brow and glanced past the small mirror to meet her aunt’s gaze. “What happened love?”

 

“Obvious, isn’t it?” She dropped the rag into the basin. “Righteous punishment for the lowly blasphemer,” Claudette clicked her tongue quietly and pushed up from the bed. “Punishment.” She got up and strode elegantly to her. “He’ll forgive you.”

“Can he scrub the mud from my face and hair?” Claudette smiled softly and reached up to Pacifica’s face. She chipped away the mud and nodded. “Hand me the rag.”

 

 

“Ah, Miss Northwest. What a wonderful surprise seeing you in my shop. And so soon,” Madame Chiu spoke, her accent nearly as thick as the incense smoke in the air. “I saw a woman that could pass for your daughter, running into town this morning.” Pacifica ruffled her dark teal dress and sat opposite the woman. The bones in her corset proving uncomfortable. She ignored them and focused on Madame Chiu. “You are very perceptive. I have indeed received word from Lady Pines, in record time.”

 

Pacifica tapped her slippered foot impatiently against the hardwood floor. “Well?” She asked expectantly. The woman smiled and opened a drawer behind her desk. She withdrew a thick envelope, twice as thick as any letter before. “Lady Pines has an invested interest in you Miss Northwest. I am instructed to offer you free reign of my supplies.” She could hear the displeasure in the black marketeer’s voice.

 

She took the letter quickly and read through it. A smile pulled at the corners of her pomegranate lips. “Madame Chiu, I have a list if you’ll indulge me.”

 

**Dearest Mabel,**

**I wanted to personally thank you for lending your expertise to Juliet’s health. Your remedy has proven invaluable in aiding her recovery.**

Pacifica looked to Juliet’s sour expression as Claudette fed her another dose. Only after two days of treatments, Juliet was showing massive improvements. Her fever had broken last night and her cough no longer kept the poor child from breathing comfortably.   
  
**If William does not know that his mother has conspired with your captain, perhaps it is best to keep this from him. Typically I am not one to keep secrets, but in this case…**

Juliet sputtered at the bitter remedy. Pacifica spared a glance to the toddler. Her face was growing red with frustration. It was clear the child loathed the medicine. With a smile, Pacifica returned her attention to the letter.

 

**Madame Chiu is an interesting character and I wonder how a sea faring doctor such as yourself has met such a woman. Please, do not mistake my curiosity with intent. I do not plan on involving myself with her aside from what is necessary for Juliet.**

**William’s mother and I are ever grateful to you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Paz**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the attack in the dark.

Screams could be heard through the entirety of the ship. Mabel had contemplated using a sleeping tonic, but erred on the side of caution. She had turned plenty of men away from her office when they begged her for cotton. “I use that to clean your wounds not to stuff your ears!” The door opened after nearly a half hour of the spies’ tortured screams. Walter held the sleeping form of Bill in his arms. “He did this _with_ Bill _in_ the room?” She balked. Walter offered her a shake of his head and a half shrug. “Can’t tell him anything doc.” She stared at Walter and then Bill, lifeless in the man’s arms. The spare room hadn’t been cleaned yet, the recovery beds still needing a turn down. She sighed and led Walter to her room, opposite the recovery suite.

 

Her room was plain. A fair sized bed, with a large oaken chest at its end, was but a few yards from the door. Her wash basin and vanity mirror were propped in the corner opposite the bed. She furrowed her brow and motioned to the bed, allowing Bill to lay upon it. “Thank you,” The man nodded and turned to leave. “Walter?”

“Yes’m?”

“Try to have Dipper exercise _some_ restraint.”

 

Another twenty minutes passed after Walter had left Bill in her care and the screams had subsided. Mabel feared that her brother had killed the man. Secretly she was thankful that the screams had stopped. Mabel looked over Bill and took in his appearance. He was a far cry from the boy that had boarded the ship. His golden hair had grown longer and his face had begun to sprout a fair amount of growth. She’d have to talk to Dipper about the use of a straight razor.  He was curled up on his side with Reed sleeping in the crook of his knees. The fox’s head set upon Bill’s joints. She scoffed quietly, the fox’s ears responding in time. He slid open one eye to study her. “Can you believe I’m allowing a man to share my bed?” She sighed and shooed Reed from his resting place. The fox yawned lazily before stretching. “Well go on.” The fox jumped down from the bed and moved into Mabel’s office. She closed the door to her room and moved to her desk.

 

Reed sat near the door and listened to the approaching footsteps. Mabel shook her head, knowing the creature would slip out through Dipper’s legs as he entered the office. It was another minute before the door opened and just that happened. She smiled at Dipper’s grunt of surprise and looked up when he shut the door. He was covered in blood. His sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows and his hair pulled back to the nape of his neck. Blood spattered all over him, matting the curly brown hair at his temples and dripping down his chest and into his shirt. She studied the spray pattern, assuming it to be arterial. She stood immediately, unprepared for the state Dipper was in. “It’s not mine.” He moved to sit in the crushed velvet chair opposite her desk. The ugly olive colored chair had been a figt from Walter over twenty years ago. She opened her mouth to protest when Dipper raised his hand, effectively silencing her concern. “I’ll buy you a new chair when we make port if it bothers you so much.”

 

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “That’s not the problem Dipper.” _Aside from the fact that the chair was a gift…_ She thought irritably. Mabel sighed and shook her head. Her thoughts moved from her ruined chair to Bill. He may have been a man, but he was not ready for this kind of life. He wasn’t ready for the violence and sheer labor that came with the title. “What is?” He asked. She wanted to keep Bill safe from it. If not for Pacifica, then for herself. Mabel looked over Dipper. Every time he stretched his wings as Captain he seemed to lose himself a little more. He seemed to lose the innocence that made him who he was. She prayed now that the spy lived. The man’s screams were proof of life. “Nothing, never mind. What did you find out?”

“There’s civil unrest in Bill’s homeland. We need to get him to Rosecliffs as soon as possible and be rid of this drama.”

A smirk dared to show itself on her lips. Drama. May be a family thing… Her mind imagined a young woman reminiscent of Bill’s appearance. Pacifica Northwest exuded drama in her letters and in every disdainful remark or catty reply. Mabel nearly shook her head to rid herself of the vision. “Did you kill the man?” She could see Dipper chewing over a response. Mabel stood and moved quickly to the washbasin in her office. She readied a rag for him. “No, I didn’t kill him. I just… agitated his bullet wound.” She furrowed her brow and tossed the rag at him. The spray pattern on him suggested otherwise.  “And all the blood?” She motioned to him, watching him wipe the blood from his face. “I agitated it a lot.

 

 

The ship rocked relentlessly. A motion Mabel had grown accustomed to over her career aboard the ship. Thunder vibrated through the individual planks, sending an eerie sound through the ship.  Mabel turned over, wrapping herself in one of her many thick quilts. Reed had curled against her stomach, his reddish fur helping to keep her warm. She burrowed her face back against  her pillow in an effort to sleep once more. One of Dipper’s crew had gotten caught up in the rigging before the bulk of the storm had passed. The thunder roared again, this time however, the echoing didn’t fade. It grew louder. “Mabel!” Dipper was shouting at through her office door. Reed was up instantly, pacing the length of the bed. She scrambled to free herself of the quilts and snatched up a house coat from the bed post. She wrapped herself in it tightly and moved into her office.

 

Dipper had half carried Bill into her office and was attempting to set him down upon the examining table. “What on earth- Dipper what happened?!”  
“What does it look like?” Bill scoffed quietly. In the dim lantern light she could see the sweat beading on his brow. Her deft eyes shot to the blood covering the left side of his face. Sweat and blood ran together, matting his shaggy gold hair at his temple. “Will he live? There’s so much blood.” Mabel ignored the Bill’s delirious sarcasm and flew into work mode. She ordered Walter with an odd authority that she typically never used. Under her command, he retrieved a needle and spool of thread. He moved like lightning through her office, snatching up any salve, tonic, or herb she requested.

 

William began to sway in Dipper’s hold. “Walt!” He rushed back and scattered the items over the examining table beside the two. She assessed her tools and cleared her throat unsure if she wanted to speculate on Bill’s chances. “He…should.” Mabel returned to her work. Bill slumped into Dipper’s shoulder and let his head fall back against Dipper.  He was nearly panting. The adrenaline that kept Bill in a peaceable state was beginning to fade. “Bill? Bill-“ She snatched up a wad of cotton and doused it in antiseptic. “This will hurt. I need you to stay awake.” She said, furrowing her brow. Mabel’s brown eyes frantically shot to Dipper before returning to Bill. Mabel pressed the cotton against the wound. When the young man screamed she steeled herself against it and attempted to reach him through his pain. “William, William- calm down. You’re okay.” She continued dabbing at the wound. Bill’s eyes rolled back into his head. He went limp against Dipper. Mabel steeled her frayed nerves and finished debriding the wound. In her many years as doctor, she had never seen a man so lucky.

  

Walter brought the blade into the office and with it, Dipper took his leave. The length of the blade that pierced Bill’s eye should have pierced Bill’s brain. She bandaged the wound carefully and found the blade’s path to end at the young man’s temple.

He should have been dead.

 

Mabel had Walter carry Bill into the recovery suite. Walter took care to cover Bill. He propped the door open and turned to the office door. A soft scratching sounded there; when she approached Reed’s frantic sniffing could be heard. Mabel moved to the door and opened it a crack. The fox poked his snout inward. “You jostle him, and I will have a new scarf by daybreak.” Reed snorted indignantly and scurried through the narrow gap.

 

The ship’s rocking had almost subsided, it only have way to a long and lazy listing to both sides. Mabel’s tired brown eyes watched an empty vial roll carelessly across the floor. Walter pushed up from the blood covered chair and moved to her. He reached out a calloused hand and steadied her as she swayed with the ship. “Mabel?”

“How did he get the blade, Walt?”

 The tall, broad shouldered man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not sure.”

“What am I supposed to tell his cousin? Let alone his mother…”

“I’ll look into it tomorrow, doc, for now I’ll keep watch. Why don’t you go clean up and rest?”

 

 

**Dearest Paz,**

**I’ve yet to receive a letter, but I must write to you. We made port recently and when we did I read your cry for help. I pray my reply came swiftly and was able to do some good for the young Juliet.** **Madame Chiu will supply you the ingredients needed to aid Juliet’s recovery, free of charge.**

Screaming began in the recovery suite. Before she could stand, her office door flung open and Dipper strode quickly to the room. The frantic fox scurried out of the room only to hide between Mabel’s legs. She ignored the quiver in her hand and returned to writing.

 

**Captain Pines rooted out a spy and brought him aboard for interrogation. I wish you and your family to remain safe. We know not how many spies are out there and what they may do.**

Dipper’s barking carried across the threshold. “Cipher!” Mabel closed her eyes and pushed up from the desk. She moved to the room and watched as her brother attempted to calm Bill. He was convinced Dipper was the attacker from the night before. Her heartbeat throbbed in her ears. She knew what had to be done. Mabel raised her hand and brought it down against the right side of Bill’s face. His eye focused on her suddenly. She sighed and rubbed her palm. “Cipher, you need to calm down and talk to us.” She listened to Bill’s hoarse explanation of the events leading up to the loss of his eye. Her heart wanted to break at Bill’s reaction when he found his eye to have been damaged beyond repair.

 

Mabel couldn’t bear it. She moved with haste into her office and sought her sleeping tonic. He needed rest and with Dipper’s riling him up, it was unlikely Bill would do so on his own. She returned with the tonic in hand and handed him the bottle. He questioned her, “What’s this?”

“A potion my teacher taught me to make ages ago. It will help with the pain.” Bill took a cautious drink and found the liquid to be bearable. He moved to drink again when she took the bottle away. “One drink should do, give it time.”

 

In the few minutes it took for her to return the tonic to its resting place among the select few hidden in her desk, Bill had fallen asleep. Dipper called to her, “What did you give him?” She walked back to the door and accepted his questioning look. “Asleep he won’t feel the pain. Let’s get him comfortable.” She tucked Bill in; disregarding any of Dipper’s further glances. Mabel returned to her desk and picked up the quill. She stared down at the letter. Dipper inhaled loudly, gaining her attentive gaze. “I’ll have Walt keep watch the next few nights.” Mabel nodded and moved her free hand smooth over Reed’s fur. The fox nuzzled her hand and peeked out from under the desk. “We’re still looking Mabel. Until then, be careful.”

“I _can_ protect myself, Dipper. You know that.”

“I know. I just hope it doesn’t come to that.” Dipper held her gaze. She could see it in his eyes. He was scared. Dipper turned to leave quickly, but stopped at the door. He cast his gaze back over his shoulder. “We’ll make port in a few days to resupply. I’ll send Walt in shortly.” She watched him leave and stared after him. Mabel had been so afraid of his humanity being lost that she had failed to realize that  _she_ was his humanity. Dipper had stuffed her away in the office to not only care for his crew, but to care for him. He was trying to protect her still, even after all this time. Mabel straightened the letter and brought the quill back to the inkwell.

 

**William has suffered injury. I have him under constant supervision and have many remedies at my disposal. His life is no longer in danger... Pacifica, if I may, please do not think this Captain Pines’ negligence.**

**Your cousin has suffered an injury to his left eye. He will more than likely lose its use.**

**Regretfully,**

**Stella Caduca**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I am so, so, so, SO sorry that it has been ages since my last post. I just got back from a long vacation to Alaska and let me tell you it was wonderful.
> 
> Anywho. Still writing. Not letting this fic die, and there will soon be a Chap. 11 to follow... if I can get Haruprincess's stamp of approval that is. Please read and leave a comment or a kudo! Love to hear from what's left of you guys out there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one that's a little strange- Tad that is.

Pacifica helped her handlers load up what few belongings they had. They were traveling to the next town and staying another couple of nights. Claudette had eyed her as she toiled beside the help. Pacifica finished loading Juliet’s small trunk and patted her self down. Dust sprayed through the air. “Thank you milady,” The driver said with a tip of his hat and smile on his face. Pacifica returned the smile and nodded before returning to her aunt.

 

She caught her aunt’s curious gaze and a blush crept to her cheeks. “What?” Claudette simply shrugged and shook her head. “I said nothing. Here. Take your cousin. I must retrieve the last of our possessions.”  Claudette set Juliet down, allowing her to teeter the few feet toward Pacifica. She leaned forward and clapped her hands together, earning the toddler’s attention. Beckoning the child she spoke in French, “Viens ici mon petit chou.” Juliet’s bright eyes focused on Pacifica. She giggled and hastened.

 

Pacifica scooped Juliet up in her arms. She couldn’t help but to imagine what Bill had looked like when he was beginning to walk. Pacifica had seen the family paintings in storage at the Cipher household in New Sominum. Bill and Juliet looked eerily similar, both looked like Claudette. But Bill… he held a closer resemblance to Anthony. Where was her uncle? Claudette had assured her that he would meet up with them. Something had to have gone wrong. Juliet squealed after a few moments, drawing attention to Claudette’s reemergence from the cottage. She wondered now if Claudette actually knew where Anthony was hiding.

 

 

The ladies climbed into the carriage and disembarked from the small village. Pacifica sat quiet for nearly an hour before she asked, “Do you know where uncle Anthony is?” Claudette’s calm expression contorted. Pacifica furrowed her brow in response. Her aunt pursed her lips, “We were going to stay for another couple of nights, but I received word that someone was waiting for me in the next town.” Pacifica wanted to smile, but her aunt’s guarded excitement was enough warning. Claudette smoothed over a stray curl of Juliet’s locks. “I was told someone near to me. But I’m afraid it won’t be _him_.” Pacifica felt a lurch in her stomach and decided to let the subject drop. Claudette knew? But she feared that it wasn’t Anthony? She looked away from her aunt, favoring the bleak scenery. Pacifica wanted her uncle to be in the next town. She wanted to be whisked away from the carriage and from the revolution. If she was suddenly whisked away, what then? Would Pacifica suddenly return to her posh lifestyle as an aristocrat?

 

She wasn’t sure what that meant for her dealings with Mabel. A mix of emotion filled her. She owed Mabel for healing Juliet, but what did she owe her beyond that? Mabel, or Stella Caduca, as she liked to pass herself off as, may have been a doctor but she put her lot in with pirates. Pacifica bristled at the very thought. Pacifica smoothed over her skirts and pushed the thought from her mind. That day was further down the road.

 

 

 

Their handlers had stopped the carriage on the edge of town. The town was significantly larger that the previous. The sea air was strong, suggesting the shore was near. The handlers helped the women out of the carriage and escorted them to the cottage smaller than the previous. Excitement buzzed in her ears when she first entered the cottage; she hoped he was inside. Anthony was not there.

 

When Pacifica offered to help, the men vehemently denied her request which left her little to do. She sat at the desk just inside the door and pored over the previous letters from Mabel. The correspondence did little for her patience. She tapped her foot and thought only to the moment her uncle would stroll in through the door. She wanted to see him and return to the normalcy he seemed to bring about. Claudette wanted to see him too. Thinking that he had been held up by the Pine Tree her aunt left Juliet to Pacifica’s care.

 

A knock sounded nearly a half hour after Claudette’s departure. Pacifica’s heart leapt at the idea of her uncle waiting outside the door. She set Juliet down on the floor beside the bed and moved to the door. She opened it quickly with a gleaming smile on her face. It was over, the separation was over. “Hello there.” A man spoke, looking down at her. She shut the door quickly and dropped a wooden latch into place, locking the door. Pacifica crossed the room in two large steps and snatched up a fire poker from its resting place. She picked Juliet up and set her down on the bed. She covered the toddler and made a shushing noise. “Er- hello?’ The man called again, knocking politely on the door. “Who are you?” She asked.

“I’m a no one miss.”

“Everyone has a name, even a no one as you claim to be.”

“The name’s Strange.”

“Even so, I demand to-“

“No miss. My surname is Strange.”

“Well get on with it,”  
“All apologies,” He chuckled softly, “My full name is Tad Strange.”

 

She furrowed her brow and pulled the door open slowly, sliding her foot against the backside. She studied the man before her. He was of average size and clean shaven. His black hair was pulled into a neat pony at the name of his neck. His brown eyes were on her and dared not look inside. “I bring word,” He said, producing a blue wax, sealed envelope. She extended her hand quickly, demanding the letter. He happily handed it to her and when she attempted to close the door he cleared his throat. “I’m also here on behalf of Captain Pines.” Her eyes slid to the unassuming man as he spoke. “I’ll wait outside until you need me.”

 

Pacifica shut the door and closed the latch. She ripped the wax seal gently and unfolded the letter. Typical man, simple and boring. She smirked, emphasis on boring. The more Pacifica continued to read the letter the more her smirk disappeared. Her hands trembled only briefly before she slid the latch back and wrenched the door open. “Strange-“

“Yes miss?”

“Get in here.” She nearly snapped. He nodded and entered. Tad stood near the fire between Pacifica and Juliet. He turned and pointed after a moment to the toddler as she pulled the blanket from her head. She giggled. “This must be Juliet.”

“Don’t talk to her and don’t talk about her.” Tad nodded and turned his attention back to Pacifica. “Yes miss.”

“Have you read this letter?”

“It was sealed, how could I have?”

“Did she talk to you?”

“She- you mean Miss-“

“Mabel. You know I mean Mabel!”

 

She slid the desk chair out and dropped into it, slamming the letter onto the desk. Juliet whimpered quietly before retreating back into the blankets with a giggle. Pacifica thanked God before returning her attention to Tad. He waited for her to sigh before speaking. “I work as a liaison for Captain Pines. I know only what they tell me.”

“And did they tell you about Bill?” She asked quietly. He rubbed at the back of his neck and nodded slowly. “I know about the spies, and what they’ve managed to accomplish. That’s why I was told to come to you. They wish to protect their investor.”

“Investor?”

“Yes. Half as deposit, half upon delivery.” She furrowed her brow at the simplicity of his words. _Of course._ Anthony and Claudette were quite frugal with their money. Pacifica dropped her head into her hand and tried to wrap her mind around the situation.

 

Her cousin had now lost an eye. It could have been his _life_! Her grip tightened on the fire poker. She knew Claudette’s decision in using pirates was misguided. “My condolences, Miss Northwest.”

“You knew about it and you didn’t warn me?”

“Miss, I figured it be best that you hear it direct from the source.” He said plainly, squaring his shoulders. “My orders were to deliver the letter and protect you until Rosecliffs.

“Orders-“ She spat. “Bill has lost an eye and you didn’t think to warn me like a normal person because of your _orders_?” Tad appeared to be at a loss for words, he waited a moment and shrugged.

 

The door opened slowly, earning Pacifica’s wild gaze. Claudette stood in the doorway. Her golden eyes flooded with tears. She looked away from her aunt. “Claudette, meet Mr. Strange.”

“Is it true? What she says?”

“Aunt-“

“Hush.” She snapped to Pacifica. Her eyes were entirely on Tad, “Is it true, Mr. Strange? Has my boy been blinded?”

“In one eye, Ma’am.” Pacifica’s lip trembled. Her aunt released a shuddering sigh and moved further in before closing and latching the door. She sobbed, collapsing against the door. “God, give us rest from sorrow. Pacifica dropped out of the chair and moved to her aunt, taking the woman into her arms. “Help us.” She continued to sob.

 

It was unnerving, holding her aunt. The woman had grown so frail in their travels. The brightness had left her hair and her face was gaunt. Stress created canyons in Claudette’s brow. Pacifica squeezed her aunt tighter. She was afraid to break the woman, but she was afraid of letting go. Tad moved across the room to them and knelt beside Pacifica. He turned his attention to her and spoke quietly. “Cap’n Pines will keep him alive. You’ll see him again. I promise you that.”

“But in one piece?” Pacifica whispered.

 

 

 

She pulled on a pair of trousers and tucked a plain white shirt into the waistband. She pulled her long blonde hair up into a loose bun and hid her hair beneath a gray cap.  “What are you doing?” Claudette whispered, pushing up from the bed where she laid beside Juliet. “I’m going out.”

“Absolutely not. This family will not suffer any more losses.”

“Losses?” She turned slowly, staring at her aunt. Pacifica narrowed eyes, making her aunt squirm beneath her gaze. “Where is my uncle?” Claudette’s face paled. “When we managed you onto the bed, you were mumbling about a curse on the Cipher men. You claimed there to be no true heir…

 

Where is Anthony?” Tears began to flood her gaze. “He was taken, I think. I found a few fingers and a bit of blood.” Claudette whispered; her wispy voice wavered. Sickness rose in Pacifica’s throat. “I’m going to find him.”

“No you won’t.” Claudette pleaded. “I will not have more harm befall this family!”

“I will go.” Tad spoke from the corner. Pacifica jumped instinctively, she had forgotten he had even been there. Both women stared at him. Pacifica could not send another soul in her stead when she knew it was her job to find Anthony. Even if that soul was sworn to protect them. “No, Mr. Strange.”

“Both Captain _and_ Doc Pines would want it this way.

 

 

Pacifica could not sleep while Tad was gone. Her mind buzzed with the endless scenarios surrounding her uncle and his health. She spent the next morning and afternoon listing about, not bothering to change from the clothes the night before. Her hair fell in wisps around her face and frizzed beneath the cap. She un-tucked the shirt for comfort and poked at the dwindling fire, awaiting Tad’s return.

 

The latest letter from Mabel sat beside her. Claudette had read and reread all of the letters Pacifica had kept. The two had shared the last letter, passing it back and forth as if the more they read it the more it would tell them. She folded the letter and moved toward the hearth, tempted to burn it. This was not the way it was supposed to end. Her fist clenched around the letter. She turned and moved to the desk with determination. She sat quickly and removed the quill and inkwell from her writing box. She slid a piece of parchment in front of her and began to write quickly.

 

**Dearest Mabel,**

**We are struggling with our faith. Your news could not have come at a worse time. Make no mistakes. I do not fault you, nor do I fault your brother or his crew. I just need to know how it happened. How has a spy infiltrated the Pine Tree? I was told they are fiercely loyal.**

Pacifica’s thoughts trailed to Tad Strange. He had shown up abruptly and was knowledgeable of the happenings upon the ship. Had she been feeding him information? Was he a spy?  She knew with the introduction of spies into her adventure that little could be taken at face value anymore.

 

**I appreciate your collective sending of Mr. Tad Strange. He will prove useful in our final push to Rosecliffs. Given now, that those words had been spoken, I can not withhold my trepidation for the future. We have nearly a week until Rosecliffs and with it, the end of our correspondence.**

She frowned, and set the quill down. She didn’t want to admit it, yet the Pine Tree had given her a shred of comfort. Mabel’s letters spared her from the never ending boredom. Admittedly she felt safer with Tad’s presence, even if he was a dreadfully boring man. Once she and the Ciphers reached Rosecliffs, Tad would leave.

 

They would no longer have use of the Pine Tree and could go about settling into their temporary home at the old Northwest estates as she and Anthony came about a plan for soothing the unrest in New Sominum. A job that would soon be hers and hers alone. Pacifica picked up the quill to write once again when there was a pounding on the door. Claudette’s eyes shot to the door, fear evident in her gold eyes. “Who is it?” She called nervously.

“No one!” Tad nearly shouted at the door. Pacifica shot forward, scattering the chair to the floor. She unlatched the door and wrenched it open. Tad rushed inward with a beggar’s arm around his neck. He helped the man inward and set him down upon the bed. “Send word to a doctor!” Tad growled to Claudette. She stood before them, unmoving until Tad shouted at her once more. The woman bolted away, taking a guard with her.

 

The man had long brown hair that was graying at his temples. A sweat beaded on his brow and ran streaks through the dirt on his face. He had an angular face and a strong defined jaw line. “Miss Northwest?” Tad called to her, his voice distant in the mental fog cloud she found herself in. “Pacifica, I need your help.” He said. She stared at the man on the bed; his face was too familiar to her and she wished it wasn’t. “Pacifica!” She jerked out of her fugue and rushed to his side. “Keep his head level, I have to compress the wound.” Pacifica scrambled up onto the bed and slid her uncle’s head into her lap. Tad pulled a sheet away from the bed and began tearing it into strips.

 

She couldn’t keep her eyes from the man that raised her. Anthony Cipher was hardly recognizable in this state. His once fine clothes were tattered and stained. His suit coat and vest were missing and his trousers were rolled up to his knees. His beautifully cobbled shoes were gone and he was covered in blood. The once white shirt was soaked in blood, old and new, a sucking hole drew her attention to his abdomen. He was going to die. “W-What happened?”

“We almost made it, but the guard turned back too soon.”

“Pazzy, is that you?” Anthony whispered,

“He took a bullet meant for me,” Tad growled, wadding up the bed sheet. Pacifica dropped her head and sobbed, smoothing his hair away from his face. “Paz, it is you!” He smiled weakly. Tad pressed the sheets against Anthony’s abdomen earning a soul shattering scream.

 

Juliet began wailing. Earning Pacifica’s wild gaze. Claudette had left the toddler on the chair to watch the horrors unfolding. She called for the remaining handler, begging him to take Juliet outside. “Juliet?” Anthony whispered, turning his head to watch after his toddler. He reached weakly to her. Pacifica instead took his hand in hers. “Keep him awake, we need him conscious.” Tad said, applying another bed sheet. “Uncle-“

“Pacifica, the heir apparent-“

“Oh stop that.” She whined. The color was fading from his cheeks quickly. Tad met her eyes. He knew Anthony wasn’t going to make it for the doctor but he didn’t have the heart to tell her. She squeezed her uncle’s hand tightly. Footsteps came running in from behind. “Tony-“ Claudette cried, collapsing beside them. She took his hand from Pacifica and held it in both of hers. “I’ve missed you so much darling!” She cried. Anthony looked away from them and to the doctor behind. “And I you, Ettie.” His eyes settled on Claudette, the two sharing a silent second before he looked to Pacifica with sad eyes. “I name you next Ambassador of New Sominum should William not lay claim. He is my son and my heir.” His voice was quiet as he reached for Pacifica’s hand once more. “Keep my family safe-“ He begged with the last of his breath.

 

 

She stared at her hands over the wash basin. Unable to rid the image of Anthony’s blood covering her palms from her mind. Pacifica shivered and turned away from the foggy mirror. She dropped the towel beside the basin and moved to the desk. She sat down slowly. Anthony was gone. Claudette was a wreck. And William was the heir to the Cipher estates and the next Ambassador should he choose it. Pacifica tried to push the sound of Claudette’s inconsolable screams from her mind as she looked down at her half finished letter. She picked up the quill and waited for inspiration to come to her.

 

At first her hand trembled, but the longer she held the quill- the steadier she became.

 

**Mabel-**

**William’s father has been returned to us. He named William the heir to the Cipher estates and the next Ambassador of New Sominum. He can however choose to continue his traditional ways, and if so, I will take care of everything.**

**Please use your best of judgment and I pray you do not read this aloud.**

**Anthony Cipher has been murdered.**

**Stay safe.**

**Regretfully,**

**Pacifica**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I'm sorry!..... Ok I lied. I'm not terribly sorry, but I almost made myself cry. I hope you all enjoyed it and try not to hate me so much.
> 
> We're catching up to current on Eta Ursae Majoris by Haruprincess, and soon the stories will run parallel.
> 
> Like always, lovelies, please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with an assertive Mabel.

When the Eta Ursae Majoris made port Dipper left for provisions. Again he asked Mabel to stay aboard until he returned. She couldn’t help but to huff a sigh at her brother. She had organized and reorganized her office. After a few hours of his absence a crew member came to her office. “Doc, Cap’n’s back.” She thanked the crewman and moved to the deck.

Dipper stood at the edge of the gangplank, talking down to a man on the dock. She approached and looked down at the man. He furrowed his brow and pulled his cap down over his eyes as he looked up at her. “You Doc Pines?” Mabel nodded and patted her brother on the shoulder. “Letter.” He said, “Permission to come aboard.  
“Granted.” Dipper said, turning away from them. He moved toward Walter against the aft side of the deck and handed him a burlap satchel. She turned to greet the messenger. He began to search his bag, after a moment he handed her a letter. “Word from Strange, ma’am.” Mabel froze and looked down to the letter in her hands. “Thank you; that is all.”

After dismissing the messenger she turned and cleared her throat, attempting to earn Dipper’s attention. Instead Walter intercepted. He nudged Dipper and nodded to Mabel. Dipper turned and upon seeing her confusion approached. “Did you send Strange to the Ciphers?” Dipper frowned. A shiver of worry spread through her. “No.”  
“I did, Doc.” Walter spoke, earning her quick gaze. He swiped his arm against his dark brown forehead, wiping away the sweat that beaded there. “I sent Strange.” She breathed a sigh of relief and patted his forearm. Satisfied, Mabel opened the letter and began to read it.

 She furrowed her brow and read the letter once again, but slower. She was unsure if she had been too giddy upon the letter’s arrival to understand the contents. Once she finished reading, slower the second time through, Mabel cast her large brown eyes up to her brother. He was carrying on a conversation with Walter as the two walked back to the aft side of the deck. She moved to lick her lips but found her mouth dry.

 Mabel looked around, catching sight of Bill’s golden head bobbing toward the forward of the ship. She moved to Dipper and hooked her hand into the crook of his arm. She pulled him away, croaking an excuse to Walter. She ignored Dipper’s unhappy prattle as she pulled him to her office. “You can speak to me in front of Walter, you know. I trust him with the intricate workings of the ship and-“  
“It’s about Bill’s father.”  
“Anthony Cipher?” Dipper raised his brow. When Mabel nodded he sighed. “What is it that troubles you?”  
“Bill told you that he was not the heir to the Cipher estates.”  
“What of it?”  
“He is now.” She handed the letter to Dipper and allowed him a minute to read.

 He looked up and then to her. She could see him clenching his jaw shut. “So Pacifica Northwest is no longer the heir apparent and Bill has inherited the responsibilities.” He nodded slowly and turned from her, looking to her desk. "If Bill doesn't want them," Mabel said quietly. "Pacifica will take them."

 The small glimmer of pride Mabel had felt at the news of Juliet’s improved condition had been wiped clean by Pacifica’s sad admission. She wondered if she would have been able to assist Lord Cipher in his final moments. Pacifica hadn’t mentioned in any grand detail how it had transpired. It left Mabel to imagine the worst. “How long will we keep Tad with them?” After a moment of silence Dipper answered her briefly. “Rosecliffs.”  
“And no longer?” Mabel felt an ire grow inside her chest. How could he just allow them to go without protection? Especially now? Spies had been in their midst. It was nearly impossible to gauge how much information they had gleaned from the crew of the Eta Ursae Majoris.  Just how much of the Pine Tree was rotten? Before she could begin to think about how long her and her brother had been away from society, he spoke. “We will have fulfilled our side of the bargain. Sending them Strange was merely protection of our interest.” Mabel’s gaze began to redden. “We can NOT allow them to succumb to such a fate.” He furrowed his brow, setting his gaze far away from her.

This was what he did when he didn’t want to hear her. He locked his thoughts onto his decided course of action and was often immovable. “Mason.” She nearly snapped, drawing him immediately out of his ‘stupor’. He turned to her fully and took her by the shoulders. She slapped his hands away and took a step back. “I will not be ‘reasoned’ with. You know it is in horrid taste to do something like this.”  
“Mabel.”  
“Never before have you-“  
“Would you listen to me?”  
“I’m talking and would appreciate you to listen-“  
“Damn it. Mabel.” He grabbed her shoulders and offered her a shake. “I’ve been trying to speak. Will you allow me that courtesy?” Dipper’s stern brown eyes searched hers for understanding. She huffed and managed a nod.

 What was wrong with her? Had she become too attached to the Cipher boy and Pacifica by proxy? What feelings did she have for the woman she was fighting so fiercely to protect? Dipper cleared his throat and straightened. “Walter has found the owner of the blade.” She tilted her head, interested in what he had to say. “You’ve read the letter, brother. Pacifica has proven our suspicion.” He refrained from curling his lip. “But who is it Walt has found?”  
“Rodrick.”

 Mabel thought to the young man. She could remember the day they recruited him in Gravity Falls. The Pine Tree was an extension of who the twins were. The Pine Tree was their family and to think that even one small twig on that tree was rotten, broke her heart. What was it that infested the tree? Who had managed to corrupt him? “The accident?”  
“Was no accident. The crew found it strange that Rodrick climbed into the riggings without his own blade. Before Walter and I could make it to the brig, the deed had already been done. Alex told me what he and a few others managed to accomplish before the storm had broken.”  
“I can’t say I disagree with their actions, if I’m honest.” Mabel admitted, letting her gaze fall to the wooden floor. The two kept their silence for a solid minute before Dipper set his hand down on Mabel’s shoulder gently. He whispered to her, “We’ll keep protection on them until we find our leak.”

 

 

The ship left port that night and was slated to make land in Rosecliffs in three days. She retired early and laid restlessly in her bed until the wee hours of the morning when she had heard the door to her office open. Hushed voices  lulled against the sides of her walls and offered her little comfort. Before Mabel could get up and investigate, the door opened and shut again quickly. The next day she had attempted to keep her mind from Pacifica’s latest update and decided to instead turn her attention on the woman’s cousin.

It was supper and he had eaten little. He had only just emerged from the recovery suite just before supper; surely the young man had to have been starving. He ate rice and breads, soaking up acid from a long night of drinking. _Dipper…_  She had decided to sit with her brother, but kept tally of how many times Bill stole a glimpse of the captain. His golden gaze lingered every so often, when the crew he shared a table with weren’t looking. Her interest piqued when she caught her brother returning the glimpses. She nudged him and raised a brow, looking back to Bill before smiling. She turned her eyes on her brother again. Dipper flustered and hastily cleaned his plate.

Mabel turned her gaze to Bill. The man at this point realized that she had witnessed the unspoken exchange. She stood and moved to him. He paled and followed Dipper’s suit, excusing himself immediately. She made to follow him, but Walter stopped her. He allowed Bill a chance to leave and looked down at her. “What is happening between them?” She furrowed her brow and peeked around Walter’s sizable form to see Bill’s ascending the stairs toward the deck. “I intend to find out.”

 

She tracked him around the ship and managed to catch him alone while he stargazed. Mabel began to make her way to him when Bill caught her gaze. He frowned and turned his attention back to the stars. Mabel bristled but approached him anyway. She set her hands upon the dark railing and sighed. Her eyes turned upwards to the stars. “Didn't see you in all today,” The man only hummed in reply, his tone nonchalant. She nearly rolled her eyes, unsure of why she made that mention. Of course he wouldn’t have mingled aboard the ship. He was hung over. She ran a hand through her long chestnut brown hair. Her skin turned to gooseflesh at the feeling. She sighed. “Bill what is going on?”

 He looked down at her before looking back to the stars. “I drank a lot last night and felt ill this morning, that is all.” He rested his arms on the railing and leaned against it. Reading him was difficult. “So...” She paused to give herself a moment to phrase her next question. “Nothing to do with my brother then? He didn't say anything, did he?”  
“Nothing”

 Mabel looked over at him and found him staring out at the stars on the horizon. He spoke quickly, too quickly. She turned her attention to the waves beneath them. Mabel opened her mouth to speak when the young man pushed away from the railing. “I am tired. I am going to retire for the evening. Excuse me.” His voice was quiet, but respectful. He retreated to her office. Mabel watched him go. Perhaps it would be best if he bedded along with the crew. She thought about the logistics and decided against any moving. He wouldn’t be with them much longer.

 

 

She was sitting in Dipper's quarters at his desk when he entered. Mabel disguised her intentions by returning a stack of maps he had discarded in her office. Dipper didn’t look at her as he shut the door. “Can I help you sister?” He asked, peeling off his coat. “I hope you can brother.” Mabel had a knowing smile on her lips as she watched her brother continue to shed his clothing. She watched his shadow behind the modesty shade. His voice was tired, but reigned in. “What is it you need?”  
“It’s about Bill.” His shadow lurched for only a moment before he continued disrobing. He emerged from behind the shade and ruffled his hair. He wore bed clothes. “What about him? We are nearly there. He will be out of your spare room soon enough.” Dipper pulled his belt from the corner of the shade and crossed the distance to the hook beside the door where he hung his coat. “It’s not about that.” She smiled wider now.  
“Of course not,” Dipper mumbled. He kept his back to her.

 “What happened last night?” She tilted her head to watch for any reaction. He remained stone still. “Why would you ask that? What would give you the impression anything happened?” Dipper’s tone was skeptical, he was questioning her interest. Mabel thought to the muffled exchange in the recovery suite. Dipper had Bill drinking the entire night before and had personally returned him to his cot? Mabel raised a brow; he thought she had slept through it? “Well you and Bill have become quite chummy as of late. I thought it odd you two weren’t speaking tonight. Let alone not sitting next to each other.”  
“He was up for an hour, maybe longer. Why would you think it odd we didn't talk during that time?” He moved about the cabin, picking up discarded sea charts and pencil tins. Mabel swore she could see the nervous energy vibrating around him. “Because there have been instances where you had gone out of your way to talk to him.” She narrowed her gaze on him. Dipper heaved a sigh and stopped moving. She found her smile sweeten as he turned to face her.

“We got on the topic of my... tastes and we nearly...” Her mouth opened in disbelief. Dipper had felt open enough to share a part of himself with another, not of the crew. Especially a man like William Cipher. She could see the reddening of his cheeks as he tousled his hair. He dropped into the sofa against the farthest wall from her. He blew out a loud and long sigh. “You fancy him.”

 When Dipper remained silent, she knew she was right. _We are after all twins._ She thought happily. Her heart swelled at the realization that his heart wasn’t as cold as he played. “It doesn't matter. He is being delivered to the client in a few days and he will not be a problem for us anymore.” Mabel stood and furrowed her brow. _Problem?_ Damn the man’s duty, he had to follow his heart as he followed the stars.

“Mason,” Her tone was soft and encouraging. She crossed the distance between him and nestled herself against him on the sofa. He dropped his head to her shoulder and released another sigh. “He makes me feel... giddy. My stomach feels like I swallowed moths whenever I see him.” She couldn’t hold her own giddy giggle in. She brought her fingers to her lips in an attempt to stop. Dipper lifted his head and fixed her with a saddened look. “Funny sister?”  
“No,” She reached over and pressed his head back against her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair and rested her chin atop his head. Mabel was in a way relieved, but his admission had her worried. If Dipper had opened his heart to their charge, was it too far a stretch to realize she was doing the same? Bill was a sweet man, albeit a handful. Her mind flicked to his cousin. Pacifica. She closed her eyes and spoke quietly, “I am relieved you can still feel that way.”

 

 

 

Mabel dropped her head atop her arm and sighed. It had been two days and Dipper requested her to have a letter ready for delivery as soon as they made port. He was dead set on avoiding his feelings for Bill. She tapped the fingers of her right hand against the side of the inkwell. She watched ink slosh inside the glass bottle. This was the last letter.

 She could stretch their correspondence. With Tad Strange still on the playing field, she could remain in contact with Pacifica. But Tad was a capable man, and could give her updates unprompted. She tapped harder on the bottle, nearly tipping it. Mabel jerked upright and clenched the bottle in her fist. She stared at the spatter of ink across the top of what few pages of parchment she had. “Damn it.” She blotted away what ink she could and threw her head back with a growl.

Who was she to give advice to others about following their heart’s desires when she couldn’t admit to herself she didn’t want this correspondence to end? Mabel snatched up a quill and dipped it angrily into the inkwell. _You’re acting like your brother. You realize this, right?_ She thought to herself.

 

**Dearest Pacifica,**

**I can not express to you enough, my condolences. I know what it’s like losing someone close to you. I can only offer you an ear to listen. The captain will speak with your cousin on the topic when the time is appropriate.**

**We have made port in Rosecliffs. Payment is expected upon delivery of your cousin.**

Mabel slumped in her seat. The letter as of current was the most clinical she had written. It was so unlike her. She closed her eyes and sighed. Pacifica’s letters broke up the long days at sea. Her companionship, even if it weren’t physical, soothed her every day nerves. There had to be a way to let her know. With a quick hand she began to write from the heart and not from her mind.

 

**I apologize for the ink splatter. My inkwell got away from me and splattered the pages.**

**I also wanted to inform you that Tad will remain with you until the leak has been found within the Pine Tree. I want no harm to befall your family. I would travel with you myself if I could provide any ease of mind.**

**Please excuse the brevity of this, our last, letter. I am no good at farewells. I wish you the best on your travels. May the stars stay true to your sea charts,**

**Mabel**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I beg a thousand pardons for my tardiness!
> 
> But I have been adulting and adulting hard! I'm going on vacation for a week and will have plenty of drive time to come up with new ideas for how to connect our story to Eta Ursae Majoris!
> 
> Like always, darlings- leave a kudos and a comment if you've enjoyed my latest chapter. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with Pacifica's (near) break down

“We’re here.” Pacifica said quietly to her aunt, gently shaking the woman awake. Claudette opened her golden eyes and stared through the carriage windows. Her eyes had lost their luster and her face seemed to have aged overnight. The death of Anthony had weighed heavily on them all but if not for Juliet, Claudette would have been lost. She frowned and looked to Tad. The man’s lips pulled into a straight line at the sight. He had been the one to keep the women on track. Claudette had argued with him greatly on the matter of Anthony’s burial. It was unfeasible to bring his corpse with them to Rosecliffs and they were forced to leave him behind. Tad had insisted on salting and burning the man’s body. _Bad spirits_. He had claimed.

Tad now took a hold on Claudette’s frail hand and assisted her through the carriage door. He helped her to an awaiting attendant. Once free of the carriage, Pacifica handed the woman her daughter. Tad helped Pacifica disembark the carriage. Rosecliffs was a bustling port city. Fish and salt smells overwhelmed her initially, but the odd smell of the pink clay worked its way out of her memories. It drew her eyes to the rose pink colored cliffs in the distance. She used to live here. Pacifica closed her eyes and listened to the calling of the seagulls and the bustling merchants streets away. Her lips trembled. Memories of her playing in the garden began to rise from the dark place where she had locked them away years ago. When her parents died…

She opened her eyes and stared at the cliffs once more. The clay was rare and protected by the Rosecliffs government. Anthony had recently signed a lease on one of the two mines still in operation. It was a lucrative business deal that would supply the Ciphers- and her by extension- a comfortable flow of income. “Lady Northwest?” Tad asked, offering her an arm.

She took his arm and allowed him to lead her to the front gate. The black, wrought iron bars surrounded the property. The sizable manor behind it seemed to tower above her. The stone was made of the very same rose clay. The roof met in two separate towers. She swallowed nervously and withdrew a small box from her satchel. The light colored box smelled of flowers when she opened it. A thick black key lied within. She unlocked the gate quickly and shut the key back into the small box. Pacifica could feel Tad’s eyes on her. She attempted to ignore him until he cleared his throat. She hadn’t been here since she was a child, though Claudette took great care in keeping the manor maintained. Supposedly a staff was hired to come in every month.

He held her back but continued to stare at the manor. “What bothers you?” She glanced at him and then back to what was left of her family. “Nothing. Why do you ask?” He chuckled earning her stare. “I watched you as we entered Rosecliffs, and even now as we have disembarked. You’re haunted by this town and by this house.” Her stare hardened and she opened her mouth for a retort. Tad started walking toward the manor. “All of us here, we’ve experienced loss. Some more than others.” The nearer the two came, she whispered. “What do you know of loss?”

Tad did not speak with anger as Pacficia expected. Instead he offered her a pat of the hand and gentle squeeze of her arm. “Enough to tell you truthfully, I have been where you are now.” Pacifica frowned and turned her blue eyes away from the seemingly normal man to her aunt. The man spoke so gently of such loss that she found herself wanting to believe him. Claudette cleared her throat, giving Juliet a bounce. “You should be the first to enter.” Tad nodded and released her. With a steadying breath she entered.

 

The fire crackled quietly within the confines of the hearth. Pacifica stared into the glowing embers. The entirety of the Northwest Manor was well cared for. The portraits were wrapped in cloth and the furniture covered carefully from dust. The beds remained clean from the prior month’s cleaning, but the manor was stale. Claudette expected the staff to come soon.

She rested her chin upon the back of her hand, content in staring at the fire. In her other hand she held the half-burned letter from Mabel. How long could the Ciphers expect to stay in Rosecliffs if the area was full of spies? How long until she was truly safe and did she care if she ever was? Her fingers tingled with the residual heat of the fire and were still covered with ash. She had attempted to burn Mabel’s letter and with it the anger inside her. She had snatched the paper from the flames before it completely burned away and desperately tried to keep it from disintegrating. The heavy thumping in her chest told her she cared.

Pacifica found it hard to admit to herself that she wanted to keep Mabel near. Even through the letters; it was nice to have a friend. A man cleared his throat from the entryway as he knocked on the doorframe. “Lady Northwest?”  
“Yes, Mr. Strange?” He closed the distance between them and stood adjacent to her armchair. “I wanted to apologize for my being so forward-“  
“Don’t apologize.”  
“But-“  
“I have spent my life being apologized to.” Her voice was hollow. “Apologies can do nothing for me and never have.” Tad knelt beside her, resting his forearm on the arm of the chair.  
“The what would you have me say?”

 Her hold on the letter tightened slightly. Pacifica turned her blue eyes to him slowly. “I would have you tell me that I did all I could for my uncle. That there was nothing I could have done to alter his fate.” Tad frowned at her. “I would have you tell me that it was okay to break down, to not be the strong one.” She searched his brown eyes for answers. “I want you to tell me that I’m going to make it through all of this- alive.” He nodded and raked a hand through his loose black hair. “Pacifica?

You are strong, stronger than I expected. You’ve endured, and I know that you will continue to do so for many more years.” She bit her lip and stared at him as he spoke. “No one can hope to change the past, nor can they alter fate’s design. But fight hard, and the wind will always be at your back.” Tad reached up and swiped a tear from her cheek. “Don’t give up yet. Not when your journey is yet unfinished.” He stood and nodded to her. Tad offered her a final smile before retiring.

She sniffled and wiped away her remaining tears. Pacifica lifted the half burned letter. She wished she hadn’t tried to burn it. She wished she could get the ink splatter and the way Mabel wrote her name back. Her lip trembled as she reread the final sentiment. _May the stars stay true to your sea charts._

 

True to Claudette’s word, staff arrived two days later. Pacifica sat patiently as one of her attendants curled and pinned her hair up. Stress released from her shoulders, allowing Pacifica to slouch slightly. She had been deprived of such luxuries for months. Once finished she dressed in a pale teal gown and matching slippers. When the attendant offered to adorn her neck with one of her mother’s diamond necklace, she refused. Not only would such an item break down what strength Pacifica retained, there was no occasion for the item.

She left her room and watched a freshly bathed and nude Juliet hobbling down the hallway. She ran from the maid holding a fluffy white towel. The closer the maid came to catching the toddler, the louder she squealed. “Juliet-“ Pacifica called sweetly, “Viens ici.” Juliet spun at the sound of her cousin’s voice. The toddler fell into the maid’s towel and began to fuss as she was carried away.

Pacifica descended the stairs and found her aunt in the study just off the foyer. “Claudette?” Her aunt glanced to her quickly before returning her gaze to an open ledger on the desk. Her aunt wore a dark goldenrod colored gown and her hair had been pulled up into a tight mass of curls. “Juliet has been bathed,”  
“I could hear her.” Her attention was still on the ledger.  
“What are you reading?” Pacifica drew near.  
“A book.”  
“Well, of course.” Pacifica chuckled, “But-“  
“Do not worry yourself with my actions. Instead you should worry yourself with the whereabouts of my son, your cousin. William.” She snapped, closing the book as she looked up at Pacifica.

She squared her shoulders and met her aunt’s glare. Pacifica understood- she was no longer needed now that Bill was named heir to the Cipher estates. The Ciphers would maintain their hold on the Ambassadorship. Despite her blood ties, Claudette appeared to have no care of Pacifica’s fate. The woman’s ire shifted behind her. “What do you want?"  
“I apologize for the intrusion, Lady Cipher. I came for Lady Northwest.” Tad spoke respectfully. Claudette waved them away and opened the book with purpose.

Tad followed Pacifica to the rear of the house and through the glass doors into the garden. “Please wait,” He asked, watching her move toward the small walking path. She turned and offered him a semi-collected smile. It took most of her control to reign in her emotions. _Don’t let them see your reaction._ “Yes, Mr. Strange.”  
“I know everyone is still reeling from the loss of your uncle-“  
“We discussed this last night, Tad.” She said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. He nodded and wrung his hands out before her.

He straightened and held his hands behind his back. She looked at him now. Tad was off. His brow was knit with worry and his hair was loose in its pony and was falling in wisps about his face. He hardly appeared so disheveled. “What is it?” Her eyes narrowed on him. Pacifica could feel her heartbeat quicken. “Your cousin- he was retrieved by men in your employ?”  
“Yes.”  
“How many did Claudette send?”  
“A handful. Five or six? What’s happened?” He shook his head at her question. “I’ve found men bearing the Cipher crest. Dead men.”  
“What?” She gasped. Tad motioned with both hands, urging her to remain calm. What was she going to tell her aunt? Pacifica wrapped her arms around herself tightly.

 “I dare not presume to order you around, but this is best kept between us until I return.” Her eyes snapped back to him. “But Mabel told me-“  
“I don’t know who I can trust with this information. But if bodies have been left behind and your cousin has yet to resurface- It can only spell disaster.” She worked over her bottom lip and nodded. He was right. “When will you return?”  
“Tomorrow night at the latest. If I don’t return before midnight- send word to Cap’n Pines.” At the mention of Pines, her heart fluttered. Pacifica could however read the caution in Tad’s eyes. He meant for Pacifica to send word solely to Dipper. “How do I get it to him?”  
“Drop it off at Hen Grenda’s, it’s an…inn. Gren is an old friend. She’ll see to it the letter makes it to Cap’n. But I’m coming back, “ Pacifica nodded.  
“Be safe.”

 

 Pacifica slept fitfully that night and spent most of the next day in the study. She waited for a glimpse of the Pine Tree liason walking up the path to the manor. While waiting she searched for the book Claudette had been so intent on reading the day prior. Her aunt had attempted entering the study, yet at the sight of Pacifica she turned on her heel and left. She wanted to say it didn’t hurt, but her aunt’s sudden coolness broke her heart. On both occasions she wanted to stop the woman and confront her on it. She refrained only because she was afraid of the truth.

It had been hours and Pacifica found herself awoken by the sudden chime of the clock. She lurched forward and straightened, wildly looking about her. _Midnight? Already?_ She stood and wobbled to the window. Her legs tingled as the blood began to flow once more. Tad hadn’t returned. Pacifica pulled the curtains open and stared into the empty street. Tad would have awoken her. Pacifica turned to the desk. She sat and opened the drawer, withdrawing her father’s silver pen. She knew what had to be done.

 

**Captain Pines,**

**Your liason, Tad Strange, has informed me of two men he had found dead. He had gone after a possible lead and warned be to send word should he not return.**

**We do NOT have William and now Strange is gone.**

**Pacifica** **Northwest.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god! I did it! I wrote another chapter!!! We're so close to an intersection in the two stories. How exciting, am I right?
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.  
> As always: If you've enjoyed, leave a kudos or a comment. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.  
> If you haven't already, catch up on Eta Ursae Majoris right away!!
> 
> FUN FACT (AND POSSIBLE SPOILER FOR EUM): Haruprincess and I tried to come up with a name for the whore house in which Dipper receives word that the Bill hasn't reached his family. (Which btw: it's Paz! If you obviously couldn't tell.) I offered: The Hen House: Where eggs aren't the only things getting laid.
> 
> She vetoed.
> 
> FUN FACT 2: Grenda roughly translates to perch, patch, or roost. Like "BIRD ROOST"  
> Hen Grenda's is born. A nice inn that appears exactly as such-unless you order a room with a served meal *long dramatic wink*


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one when Bill is found and Tad Returns

Mabel ran her fingers over the dry ink of Pacifica’s latest letter. The words flowed beautifully with no errant drips of ink. She folded the letter slowly and looked over the halved parchment at Dipper. He sat hunched over on a crate with his chin propped on a fist. “I do so wonder how her handwriting is ever so impeccable.”  
“She probably uses a pen.” His monotonous reply earned him a roll of her eyes. He was sulking now, but earlier he had nearly destroyed his office. Mabel had threatened to string him from the crows nest should he set one foot inside her office. “Brother, how would I know what a pen is if you never allow me to leave the ship?” Her tone baited him into looking at her.

 “Do you want one?” She nodded. “Next time I’m off the ship, I’ll be sure to get you one.” When she scowled at him he smiled. She looked away and found her gaze shifting back to the letter. Initially she had been envious of Dipper to have received Pacifica’s letter. It meant that she had been cut from the equation and Pacifica no longer needed her. But at Dipper’s reaction- she knew something was wrong. She closed the letter again without reading it and set it between the pages of her newest medical journal. Mabel lifted the sizable novel and cleared her throat. “Want to hear the latest approach to removing an appendix?”  
“No.”  
“Good, now they say the proper incision is about three to four inches long.” She said cheerfully, attempting to keep their minds from the situation.

 A fat drop of water splattered on her head, earning her gaze upwards. It had been quite rainy only a few hours before. Now the skies were puffy and grey. Mabel wiped the back of her hand over the wet spot and stood to move from underneath the main top. Dipper jolted up, sure that he had seen movement beyond the docks. She was about to explain when the heavy sounds of feet pounding down the dock to their gangway began to echo above the water. She peered over the railing and watched as six men approached the ship. Walter, Bill, and the four select volunteers lucky enough to have been chosen were now climbing the gangway. She commended the spirit of the crew when nearly everyone volunteered to retrieve Bill with Walter. “You made it back.” Dipper breathed, locking his gaze on the beaten blond in Walter’s hold.

 Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she assessed the damage to what she could see of Bill. The rest of the men seemed to be in fairly commendable health, save for a few ‘scratches’ the men wouldn’t let her sew. _Ladies preferred men with a story to tell_. They claimed. Walter carried Bill over the threshold and stopped before Dipper. Mabel’s jaw nearly dropped when she saw the extent of the damaged he had endured. “What happened?” His voice was nearly breathless now.  
“We need Mabel to look him over. He collapsed halfway back.” Walter said as he walked closer to her.

She nodded and motioned toward the office. Mabel hurried ahead of them and helped set Bill up for an examination. When Walter requested a word with Dipper she nodded, encouraging him to leave. Having Dipper hover over Bill as she worked to assess his health would be tiring not only for her, but it could overplay Dipper’s hand. She wanted to smile at the thought of Bill confronting Dipper on his caring nature but decided it was best to keep her poker face up. She started with the most severe of his injuries. Twisted ankle, followed by a split lip and a gash above his eyebrow. He attempted to make light of his injuries until she found two broken ribs. He hissed, recoiling from her hands. Her heart fell at the sight of the pain in his eyes.

 Mabel gently wiped blood from his face, revealing a set of four small bruises on his temple. Knuckle marks. Anger flourished inside her. “Who was it that did this to you? I’m sure Walter wouldn’t have let them live much longer.” She said, ignoring the small voice in the back of her head telling her she was a doctor and was supposed to care for people. Not wish them dead.  
“The two that picked me up- they worked under my father. I mean, I’ve seen them. But only in passing.” When he scrunched his nose and furrowed his brow, Mabel pressed him further.  
“You don’t seem convinced.”  
“The one mentioned Gleefuls at the end, but-“  
“Gleefuls?” Mabel interrupted him, narrowing her gaze on him. “Are you sure you heard the name correctly?” Bill furrowed his brow at her reaction and nodded. She motioned to his shirt and allowed him to pull his dirtied and bloodied shirt back on. She made a quick mental note to retrieve him a new set of clothes and to bathe the poor boy. “I remember it fine. The scary thin man said it before he blew his brains out.” Bill said, his words brought Mabel’s thoughts back to the present. “The man mentioned the Gleefuls before he shot himself?”  
“Because Walter and the other men saved me- they failed.” He said slowly as he finished folding his shirt.  
“And the Gleefuls don’t take too well to failure.” She said quietly.  
“Right…” Bill paused. “You speak of them like you know from experience.”

 The door opened earning her gaze. Dipper returned with a nod. He motioned for her, “Mabel, I don’t want to alarm you. But-“ She shook her head at him and spoke. “Bill filled me in.” She watched her brother’s brown eyes flick to Bill. He was taking stock of Bill’s health. She was proud of him. He was able to develop feelings for another man from a very different walk of life. She wanted to smile but the pride was dulled only by the timing. Dipper always had terrible timing. This situation was no different. He couldn’t have entangled them into a more dangerous web than the Gleefuls. “The Gleefuls- Dipper, didn’t they die out?”

 “I don’t know. I thought they had.” He admitted, shifting his gaze back to her. “I guess not.” She sighed and turned away from them both. She had to focus her thoughts. Her mouth was dry, her breathing was ragged and she had to calm her erratic heart. Mabel pinched the bridge of her nose. _It’s not him. You know it can NOT possibly be him._ She thought. _They aren’t after you anymore._ She took a long steadying breath before returning to Bill. She helped him stand. “What could they want?” She heard Dipper murmur.

 “They want me dead, and my family gone.” Bill said matter-of-factly. Mabel looked to Dipper. His once soft gaze was now hardened and narrowed on the blond. “Why would they want that?”  
“To gain our claim to the land and control our estates.” Mabel furrowed her brow and looked to Dipper.  Hadn’t he explained to Bill that he was the true heir? Her mind flitted to Pacifica. She had a claim to the Cipher estates- only if Bill didn’t want it. She wondered if Bill even knew that his father was dead. “What will that do?” She asked.  
“They have a claim- a weak one- but a claim no less. The youngest sister of the head of the family, Rosette; she’s my betrothed. If they capture me, they will force my hand in an expedited marriage. Then they would have a solid claim. And what with all the civil unrest in New Sominum, no one would notice if I were to suddenly… die.” Mabel stared at him. He wasn’t afraid and if he was he didn’t show it. He spoke as if this was perfectly normal. “Why don’t we all get some sleep and discuss this in the morning?” Dipper spoke quietly, looking to her. She pursed her lips and nodded, allowing Dipper to finish with Bill so she could retire to her cabin.

 

There was a frantic knocking on her door.  She groaned and pushed up from her bed. The last time she was awoken this way, Bill had lost an eye. She padded over to her door and opened it. Dipper stood there with his hand raised to knock again. “Dipper?’  
“I need you.”  
“Its not even daylight yet, what is it?”  
“It’s Strange.”  
“Nevertheless, it had better be important.”  
“No, sister, it’s _Strange_.” He emphasized, pushing her door inward. She peered beyond him to see the raven haired man hunched over on her examination table. Walter stood behind him, holding a rag to Tad’s shoulder. She looked over her brother and noticed the subtle blood stains on his hands. Mabel turned back to her bed and snatched up her robe in a flurry. “That man needs to change his name.”

 Mabel slid into her robe and tightened it quickly before hurrying into her office, relieving Walter of compressing Tad’s wound. “It’s a family name-“ He managed to chuckle weakly. She paled and looked up from the wound to Dipper. He had been shot. Mabel to a hold of Tad’s arm and moved him backward. She pulled his shirt away from his chest and looked for an exit wound. “You gonna have to dig for it, Doc?”  
“Yup.” She sighed. Mabel motioned to Walter to take over, while she retrieved her tools. “How did this happen?” Her eyes shot around the room, taking assessment of what she needed. Her gaze lingered on the recovery suite- would Bill wake? She pushed the thought to the back of her mind while she gathered her stitching needle, thread and antiseptic. She also found a slender pair or forceps in her desk drawer. “Dipper, bandages- please.” He nodded and moved swiftly to the cabinets beneath the display of her herbal remedies.

 “When the Cipher’s men failed to deliver William, I knew something was wrong.” Tad admitted. His brown eyes affixed to the forceps in Mabel’s hand. He sighed and laid down for her to dig the lead ball out. “I left to check on the drop location and found bodies- men bearing the Cipher crest.”  
“You left the Ciphers and Miss Northwest alone?” Dipper asked. He stood patiently next to the table, rolling the bandages over in his hands. Tad hissed as Mabel began her search for the projectile. “It was a necessity as it turns out.” She narrowed her gaze on the wound. She found the dull glimmer of the metal in Tad’s shoulder and clamped the forceps around it. “This’ll hurt.”  
“Any more than it already does, doc?” He snarked. She rolled her eyes and pulled the bullet from the man’s shoulder. He nearly yelped. Her eyes shot back to the recovery suite and then to Dipper. She cleared her throat and nodded back to the door. Dipper set the bandages down beside Tad and moved away from them.

 Mabel now focused on stitching the hole. He had been lucky, had Tad been at closer the range, the bullet would have shattered his scapula. She glanced to Walter and then to Dipper. Their eyes continuously moved between her and Tad. She raised her brow and nodded to them. They took their leave and left her alone with Tad. She stitched him quietly and when finished she tapped his good arm. He sat up slowly and began to pull his bloodied shirt from his uninjured arm. Mabel washed her hands in the basin against the wall. She wiped them clean and watched Tad. He moved slow and deliberately. He was getting on in years.

 She remembered when he and his sister first joined the Eta Ursae Majoris almost fifty years ago. Tad was starting to gray at his temples and his eyes had grown tired. He had seen his fair share of adventure and hardship. When the two left they had lost a good crewman and apprentice; but they had gained a grand liaison. Tad had gone on to meet a woman and start a family. Her heart throbbed at the very thought of him not getting home to see his children. Mabel’s brown eyes caught a glint of Tad’s golden wedding band. “How’s the wife?”  
“She’s alive.” He mumbled.  
“Kids? Up to what now, four?” She smiled to him.  
“Marienne is going to be a year old in one month. She’s my fifth.” He smiled gently to her.  
“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen them.” She added.

 Mabel could see the sorrow in his eyes, he masked it with a chuckle and nod. “Well, Tambry is taking care of them while I’m away.”  She frowned as he stood slowly. By her memory, Tad’s wife took hard to the drink when he was away. She knew it was difficult having a lover on the move and she wanted to sympathize with his wife. But to leave the care of her children to Tad’s sister Tambry? “How is she? Kept to her studies?”  
“Doing, well. Completed medical college with honors thanks to your tutelage. She’s met a performer now, seems to really enjoy his company.” He pulled the shirt from his waistband and turned to meet Mabel’s gaze. _What if he died tonight? What would have happened to his children?_

 “Strange.” He hummed an acknowledgement, raising his brows to her. “I’m going to talk to Dipper about pulling you off of the Ciphers. You need your rest, and if something were to happen to you-“  
“Doc, please.” He shook his head.  
“I just don’t want to see your family suffer, you deserve to be there at Marienne’s first birthday. And Tambry would be devastated-”  
“I appreciate the thought Mabel. Really.” She could hear the irritation in his voice. “But I can’t leave a job undone. I told Pacifica I would be back.” Mabel had to steel herself against the use of _her_ name. “I know you wouldn’t ask me to break my word.” He said quietly. She turned away from him and dropped the towel on the basin. She was torn between wanting to protect a woman she had never met and wanting to give Tad’s family a chance to see him.

 The Gleefuls were involved. Pacifica could easily be caught in the crossfire between the Gleefuls and the Ciphers. But she couldn’t send Tad into sure death. If felt like her heart was in a vice. She might not be able to save Pacifica either way, but she knew she could affect Tad’s. “Rest up Tad. Use my room if you need. Bill is in the suite.”

 

 The sounds of the harbor were heightened, despite being so early in the morning. She wondered exactly what time it was. Her brown eyes sought the horizon, finding faint fingers of orange clawing their way out of the darkness. She wanted to guess before five. Merchants had yet to return to their stalls. She walked to the railing and peered over the dock. The stalls were filled with shadows, setting her on edge. Was there someone waiting in the shadows to cause her family harm? She steadied herself with a breath before pushing the thought to the back of her mind. Dipper approached her and nudged her as he settled on the railing beside her. “Dipper, I have to talk to you about Tad.” He nodded. She looked down at the water lapping up at the edge of the ship. “We can’t send him back to the Ciphers.” He stiffened. “You don’t seem convinced.”  
“I’m not.” She admitted.  
“Do you have a reason? Just a week ago you were hellbent on providing the Ciphers with protection.”  
“Tad has a family- and tonight… had that bullet been two inches to the center he would most likely been dead.” Dipper leveled her with a gaze and spoke calmly. “He also has a job that he’s willingly taken and is paid handsomely for.”  
“You can not equate life to the value of gold.”  
“I’m simply stating both sides- you know that.” He patted her gently on the shoulder and moved away. “I’ll see if we can come up with an agreement.”

She balled her hands into fists and dropped her head to rest on the railing. What was she going to do? She wanted to leave the ship and find Pacifica herself. She couldn’t ask someone else to risk their life for a woman _she_ wanted to protect. But she was clearly needed aboard. What with two emergencies, two days in a row...  Walter approached her and cleared his throat. “A copper for your thoughts?”  
“I’m conflicted, Walt.” When he nodded she continued. “I want to keep the Ciphers protected.”  
“So does the Cap’n, doc.”  
“But I can’t send Tad back into the fray when he has a family to support.” She wrung her hands out and looked back at Walter to find him holding the small red fox. She smiled faintly at the sight of Reed curled in Walter’s arms. “We all swore fealty to the ship. That’s what happens when you join on. You know the risks.”

 She opened her mouth for a rebuttal when Walter continued. “But we also swear loyalty to her captain and crew.” She looked up at him. Walter’s brown eyes were certain and understanding. “We would put our hands upon a hundred blades for each other. Happily.”  
“But why- Walt.” Tears stung at her eyes. “Why?” Was she really so concerned with Tad’s safety? Or was she now aware of the danger she thrust upon him just to keep Pacifica safe. She swiped at her tears. Was she being selfish in providing protection for the Ciphers or was she simply doing her duty? The lines blurred together. Walter sighed shifted, wrapping an arm around Mabel’s shoulders. “Doc, come on now.” He said offering her a squeeze. He pulled away and offered her his blue bandana. “You know ‘why’.” She wiped her tears and offered Reed a scratch behind the ears.

 Walter took her to the galley for a cup of tea to calm her nerves and aid her in returning to rest. They spoke of trivial things, including the weather. Mabel appreciated the distraction but after twenty minutes she peeled away from the bench and bade him farewell. She walked back to her office and check on Bill. He was sleeping deeply. She waited for the rise and fall of his chest before closing the door and moving to her bedroom. She knocked softly on the door, “Tad?” When he failed to answer her she entered. Her bed was made and a letter lay folded atop the quilt. He heart plummeted into her stomach. She crossed the distance and snatched it up.

 

**Doc-**

**Many thanks for helping with my shoulder. I will take easy for as long as I can, but work beckons.**

**Lady Northwest and the Cipher ladies must be protected. Especially in the state I had left them. I fear Lady Cipher is coming into the stage of grief which causes her to lash out at those around her.**

**No matter what happens, they can not stay in Rosecliffs.**

**I am chartering the Ice Hag for our journey to Gravity Falls. The ship is well known for its travel in treacherous waters, with an equally well known captain.**

**May the wind be at your back Doc,**

**Tad Strange**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!!! I'm alive. Just kidding. I've had a lot going on in my life- including moving approximately 90 miles! There was a settling in period and then of course settling into my new job. But with plenty of pushing (nagging) HP got me back into the writing flow. We're almost at intersection, dare I say with the next chapter we'll have the stories meet?
> 
> Tad Strange has a sister! Tambry. Now I know its not canonical, but I like to add things in there that seem to fit. Tad and Tambry both joined the ship about fifty years ago. That's when he was twenty and she was more than likely fifteen or so. They stayed on for another forty years (If I remember correctly) Tad was a faithful crew member of the EUM and Tambry was Mabel's apprentice. So that puts Tad at seventy but appearance of thirty and Tambry at sixty-five but appearance of twenty-five.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Pacifica makes a decision, for better or for worse...

Pacifica held to the bedpost as her attendant tightened her corset. She gasped with ever pull on the cord. “Miss?” The attendant asked, wrapping the cord around her fists. She was looking for approval. Pacifica offered a wheezy chuckle and spoke, “A little less, please.” The attendant loosened the cord and with Pacifica’s blessing she tied it. She turned and pulled the lilac gown from the bed. Pacifica stepped into the gown and helped the woman pull it up over her hips. The attendant worked at fastening the pearl buttons. This gown belonged to Priscilla Northwest, Pacifica’s mother. She chewed on her lower lip thinking to her parent’s belongings that had been left in the Manor.

 

She moved to the vanity and sat down, running the brush through her long blonde hair. The brush still had her mother’s brassy blonde hair in its tines. Pacifica tried to force the longing from her mind. She was surrounded by so many- but she still felt so alone. Shouting came from the foyer, earning her attention. “Mitzi, please?” She cast her eyes backwards at the redheaded woman. The attendant nodded and moved to the door. “Pacifica!” A man shouted, his voice echoing up the stairs and into her now open bedroom. She knew the voice. Pacifica shot up and moved through the door, nearly colliding with Mitzi.

 

Tad Strange stood in the foyer arguing with the doorman and one of her butlers. They were fighting to get him to leave. She pushed her blonde hair behind her ears and descended a few stairs, her hand delicately placed on the railing. “Tad?” The men turned and looked upwards to her. “You’re back-“ She smiled, descending a few more. With a wave of her hand the men departed and left Tad to climb the stairs to her. “I thought the worst had happened! I sent  the letter with Grenda.” She said, thoughts of the curvaceous madame filled her mind. Grenda was a jovial woman with an off-putting grate to her voice. She had a smile that was encouraging. “And Cap’n Pines received it.” Tad confirmed, meeting her on the stair. He took her hand and squeezed. He lowered his voice and focused his gaze. “We have to get you out of Rosecliffs.”

 

Pacifica pulled away. “Why?” She furrowed her brow, curbing her worry and distaste. Tad swallowed nervously and licked his lips. “The Pine Tree has William. But,” he raised his hand to stop her enthusiasm. “We have awoken a sleeping dragon. The gleefuls were behind the disappearance. With your staff having been corrupted once already, I can not risk putting you in danger by keeping you here.” She looked back to the doorman as he waited patiently in the foyer, speaking quietly with a maid. She then cast her gaze back to Mitzi, the young woman waited silently for Pacifica to return. Her eyes were forward as if she hadn’t been listening. She looked back to Tad. “How do we get out?”

“I’ve chartered a ship, we just need to get to the docks. There is a carriage waiting an alley down from here. He’ll take us.”

“I’ll get Juliet ready, can you inform Claudette-“

 

“Inform me of what?” Claudette spoke from atop the stairs. She fixed them with a level, apprising, stare as they stammered to speak. Her eyes landed on Tad. “So you’ve returned Mr. Strange. What have you found, where is my son?”  
“Lady Cipher.” He spoke reverently, approaching the top of the stairs. “We must evacuate Rosecliffs.” Claudette shifted her hold on Juliet and looked to Pacifica, a concerned sparkle in her eyes. “Why?” Pacifica straightened and approached her as well, standing beside Tad.  
“We’ve been had.”  
“Who?” Claudette’s eyes narrowed.

“The Gleefuls.”

“They would never.” Claudette nearly snapped, startling Juliet. “We’ve done business with them since before your parents passed on.” Pacifica frowned.

“But the marriage between Bill and-“

“Oh don’t be ridiculous, child. With the marriage our families would be bonded. Why risk everything simply to have him at their side sooner?” Claudette chided.

“The Gleeful’s men have infiltrated your trusted guard. Enough to have three defect and kill two loyalists. They kidnapped your son and beat him within what I would say an inch of his life.”

 

Claudette’s eyes widened and her face paled. Her hold on Juliet tightened. Pacifica found her mouth open in surprise. “Bill was beaten?” She breathed, “How do you know?”

“I watched as they loaded him, beaten and bruised, aboard a commercial vessel.” Claudette shook her head, not wanting to envision his words. “You know all of this is awfully coincidental. The night you find my husband’s fingers is the very night he died. Now you tell me my son has been beaten-“

“Wait.” Pacifica interjected, attempting to defend the Pine Tree liaison.

“And you know the extent of his injuries, yet failed to bring him home. You insist on moving us out of Rosecliffs, the very town we have Sanctuary, but you claim we’re in danger. Why, Mr. Strange, should I continue to put my faith in you.”

“Because I have taken a bullet for this family. Quite frankly, Lady Cipher, you know nothing of the way the outside world is run. You can no longer hide behind your guard and your luxuries. Your aristocracy can not save you now.” She took a step back, yet he continued to reprimand her. “I am the best chance you have of getting your daughter and niece out of Rosecliffs alive.”

 

Pacifica glanced between them. Despite her accusations only a moment prior, she appeared fearful now. “Gather your necessities, Lady Cipher. We leave immediately.” Tad promised. The woman looked to Pacifica and nodded before rushing away. Pacifica looked to Tad. He stared after Claudette, his gaze still intense. “You were shot?”

“Yes.” He sighed, turning to sit atop the stairs. Tad spared her a glance. He was tired. She could see the exhaustion in his face. “Just after your cousin was rescued,”

“Is he still in Rosecliffs?”

“Yes, aboard the Eta Ursae Majoris. Cap’n Pines will need to resupply, but he has ample resources to protect William until then.”  
“Can we not travel with them?” Her heart fluttered at the idea of finally meeting Mabel. The doctor had done her a grand service by saving Juliet’s life.  
“The longer we wait, the more time the Gleefuls will have to get their hands on you. I am not willing to give them a chance to use you ladies against William.” His words seemed to echo in her thoughts. The very thought of being bait sickened her. She watched Tad rake a hand through his raven locks.

 

He wore plain brown trousers and a white shirt rolled to his elbows. She could see a dried bit of blood peeking above his collar and trailing into his hairline. “Aren’t you going to gather your belongings?” He asked quietly.  
“You said necessity.” She replied, “Everything I brought from New Sominum was for a semblance of comfort and luxury as we traveled.” He nodded to her, looking to her attire. “But you’re going to wear a corset this time around?” She blushed and ran her hands over the embroidered bodice of the lilac gown. “How did you know?”

“I’ve undone my fair share of dresses to know.” She was torn between slapping him and laughing. “I’ll return.” She began toward the bedroom when the door opened in the foyer. “What are you doing?” The doorman spoke loudly. A gunshot ran out, echoing through the Manor. She jerked and looked back, her eyes scanning for the doorman. His body hit the wooden floor with a hard thump. Her mouth went dry and her heart began to race. The Gleeful’s men had found them.

 

“Shit.” Tad cursed, leaping up. He grabbed Pacifica by the arm and rushed past her lady in waiting to the room Claudette had disappeared into. “Mitzi, hide!” She hissed as they passed. The red head nodded furiously and dove into Pacifica’s bedroom shutting and latching the door. Tad swung Pacifica inward before shutting and latching Claudette’s room. “What’s going on?” Her aunt spoke, a small satchel before her on the bed. “Someone shot your doorman.” Tad whispered, moving to the window. He opened it and peered over the sill. “We’ll have to climb down.”

“Climb down?” She stammered.  
“We’ll need to make a rope.” He said, pulling back from the window. He glanced around the room, looking for suitable resources. Pacifica swallowed her fear and moved forward, grabbing the drapes in her hands. Tad followed her lead and the two pulled the rod from the wall and made quick work of removing the fabric. She watched as he tied the drapes together. He fed the make-shift rope through the window and tested it’s length. “A bit of a drop at the bottom if we tie it to the bedpost, but doable.” He offered it to Pacifica and turned to help Claudette. Once finished securing the drapes to the bedpost she turned and faced the two. Tad was helping Claudette secure Juliet into a harness formed of a shawl. He looked back to Pacifica and gave her a reassuring nod.

 

The door beside them, into Pacifica’s bedroom, slammed open. Mitzi’s cry of surprise could be heard. Pacifica shuddered, her entire body began to tremble. The man interrogated the woman until she screamed the answer he wanted. “They’re in the next room.” She sobbed. Tad moved Claudette to the window and forced her to take the drapes. “Should we be separated, your carriage driver is Odel, the ship is captained by Cap’n Corduroy. She’s unmistakable, the ship is the Ice Hag.” He whispered as the woman descended the rope. Pacifica sat frozen as the footsteps neared their door. “Pacifica.” Tad whispered furiously. He moved toward her, grabbing her by the shoulders. A gunshot sounded, splintering the latch and freeing the door. He pulled her to the window as the door flew inward. She shrieked, clinging to Tad as she instinctively dropped. He struggled to get her standing again. “Ice Hag-“ he growled quietly into her ear pushing her to the window. “Go.” He put himself between the gunman and her.

 

“I see you lived.” The man smiled, his teeth yellowed from neglect. “Thought you had crawled off to die.” Tad waved her off behind him. “I know a doctor better than you do a dentist.” The gunman narrowed his gaze and pulled a pistol from his belt. “I missed center last night. I’m not gonna miss again.” Her eyes widened as Tad seemed to hunch down, readying himself for a fight. Pacifica took note of how his shirt stretched against his back, but even more so- she noted the spreading red stain on his left shoulder. He was bleeding. She looked back to the gunman. Tad was willing to give his life for her family. She wasn’t going to let him. Bravery began bubbling in her chest; she wasn’t going to let this man die because of her. Not when he had become a comfort to her. Pacifica moved to stand beside Tad. He flinched at her nearness and glared down at her. “You pick your battles when you want to win the war.” She whispered, turning to face the man. “How many have you killed to get here?” She asked him quietly, seeing his hand was stable. He raised a brow and smiled. “You really want an answer to that?” She resisted the urge to shudder. “I will go willingly if you don’t harm him.”  
“Pacifica, no.” Tad growled.

 

The man ran his tongue over his teeth and began to pick at them, pointedly staring at the liaison. He regarded Pacifica a moment after that and nodded. “Ye have a deal, missy.” He motioned the gun sideways, beckoning her to him. She began to move when Tad’s hand shot out, grabbing her wrist. “I’m not going to let you make that deal.” He said, “You can’t do this.” Pacifica saw fear in Tad’s eyes. It shot through his palm and into her arm, daring to shake the foundations of her courage. She wrenched her wrist from his hold and gave him a nod, trying to reassure him the way he seemed to reassure her. He was still scared. Was it because she looked scared? Pacifica turned and continued to walk to the man. He grabbed her around the shoulders and pulled her close. He squeezed tightly, almost taking her breath away. “See, civilized. I like that.”  He smiled down at her. Without looking away he raised the gun and shot at Tad, dropping the man to the floor.

 

 

 

Pacifica sat huddled against the mast of the ship. Her hands were bound in thin, wiry rope. Her fingertips grew numb. Her jaw was ached from trying to force the gag from her mouth. She had screamed when Tad was shot. She had continued screaming even as the gunman pulled her from the Manor and stuffed her into an awaiting carriage. It was only when he struck her that she quieted. Her lip still stung from his impact. Her tears had since stopped flowing, her skin now taught where the tears had dried. She had been a fool. “What’ve we here?” A deep, grating voice asked from behind her. It had been ages since she had heard the voice. She looked up to find a hulking man before her. He had thick and oily brown hair that was worn long beneath his captain’s hat. He had a wiry beard that reached his chest. His ghostly white eyes were on her.

 

He crouched and pulled the gag from her mouth. “Ghost-eyes.” She rasped, eyes wide with surprise. Finally she had the proof of the Gleeful’s involvement. Ghost-eyes was the right hand of the family. “You remember me, I must say: I’m touched. How you’ve grown.” He said with a raised brow. “You look so much like your mother. By the way, how are your parents?” Her lip dared to tremble at her mention. “Oh, I’m sorry, I must have forgotten.” She pursed her lips and turned away from him. She was not about to show him the satisfaction he wanted. He chuckled. Ghost-eyes grabbed her chin and turned her to face him again.  “You will look at me when I speak to you.” She pulled out of his hold and looked to the coils of rope at her feet.

 

Her parents detested this man. Whenever he had arrived with the Gleefuls, she was kept within arm’s distance to her mother. If they didn’t trust him, neither would she. “Just like your father.” He said, grabbing her again. This time his hold was harder. He held her like a vice, hurting her teeth. “Who brought her in?” He grumbled to the man behind her.

“Vinny, sir.”

“I did say, no cosmetic damage, did I not?”

“You did sir.” The man nodded.

“Have him come to my quarters once we leave port.”

 

She spent the rest of the day huddled among the ropes and netting around the mast. The crew had ignored her and Ghost-eyes had left her to her own devices. She slept restlessly, the waves waking her every few hours. The next morning Pacifica was awoken with the torrential rain of an oceanic storm. The rain was warm but pelted her like pea gravel that had been kicked up from a carriage wheel. The howling wind chilled her bones, leaving her to shiver. Her eyes searched the ship for the crew. They had all seemingly abandoned the deck in favor of shelter. She stood slowly as the deck was slick beneath her slippers. Her knees cracked from lack of use. She clung to the mast as the ship endured a wave. Her stomach followed the ship in its descent to the bottom of the waves. Pacifica ground her teeth together. She could not afford to be afraid. She had to do something. Anything.

 

Pacifica moved to the railing and held steady to it. The sea was black and the skies a menacing gray. Lightning rocketed across the sky, lighting up the waves as they crested into furious whitecaps. The hull was bombarded with the waves, each sending vibrations up the hull and into the railing of which she clung. Who was she kidding? There was no way she would survive if she jumped. Tears stung at her eyes anew. There was no escape now. Large hands clamped down on her shoulders. She yelped as they turned her around, it was Ghost-eyes’ first mate. He stared at her with seemingly lifeless eyes. “No one survives waves like that.”

“What do you care?” She spat above the roaring of the winds. He furrowed his brow and pulled her along to hide beneath the over hang of the quarter deck. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“You lot are just going to kill me aren’t you? After you all get what you’re after- I’m worthless!”  
“The cap’n killed the man that struck you. Why would he do that if you weren’t important?”

 

She stared at him. Anger still bubbled in her chest. Though Tad’s murderer was dead it did nothing to bring him back. It only left her with a hole in her being that she was unable to fill. “I hope he rots in Hell.”  
“I’m sure.” The man said, eyeing her again. “Are you going to behave, if I bring you below deck?” She set her expression into a scowl.  
“I rather like it up here.”

“Suit yourself.” He said plainly, pulling her back to the mast. The first mate sat her down and lashed her bindings to around the mast. “Don’t want you going overboard.

 

The storm ended only hours later. Pacifica stared at the length of rope that held her to the mast until she had fallen prey to sleep. She awoke that night to the cold air, shivering uncontrollably. Her eyes sought the stars above, finding only the brightest stars shining through the thing gauzy clouds that remained in the sky. One such star garnered her attention. It blinked brightly only a moment before shooting across the skies before fading from existence. Her thought moved to the lights in her life that had been extinguished before their time. Her parents. Her uncle. Tad. Her throat tightened as she felt her eyes beginning to well with tears. How many people were the Gleefuls going to take from her? She wrenched against the bonds with a sob. She was powerless to do anything. One weak little girl. _You know nothing of how the outside world is run._ Tad’s words echoed in her thoughts.

 

She closed her eyes and clenched her hands into balls. She was going to escape. Pacifica looked down at the knots and studied them carefully in the dim light. Basic lines and shadows helped her navigate the ways of the knot. Pacifica worked on releasing herself, only to create a loose mixture of rope ends and loops. Her fingers were numb and slowed her efforts considerably. Soft words lulled in the breeze. At first Pacifica thought to a long forgotten song her mother had once sang to her. The words were too quiet to make out, but she felt each word pulling on her attention. It was only after listening fully did she realize it wasn’t just one song she was hearing. She was hearing a chorus of songs, each different in their words and tones. A thump sounded above her.

 

Pacifica looked up and took note of a large seabird atop the crows nest, the crewmate stationed there hung limply over the edge. The bird’s feathers seemed to glow in the starlight. _To be free as a bird…_ She thought bitterly, hear heart growing heavy. What would she do if she could take wing and fly far away… She simpered, bowing her head again. Pacifica knew she would fly ever so far away. “ _I want to walk in the open wind. I want to talk like lovers do._ ” The singing was so soft. Pacifica was unsure if she had heard it correctly. “ _I want to dive into your ocean. Is it raining with you?_ ”

 

The bird above flitted down to land before her. Pacifica’s eyes widened at the size of the creature, realizing it was no bird. The creature had a womanly figure, her breasts covered by a colorful band of woven fabric. Her long, wiry brown hair was pulled into a multitude of loose braids and fell around her collarbones. Large white and magenta, feathered, wings sprouted from her shoulders. There were feathers covering her legs, scaled legs gave way to talons instead of feet.  The woman moved slowly toward Pacifica. The creature’s eyes seemed to glisten as they focused on her. “ _I want to breathe in the open wind._ ” She crooned. Pacifica’s heart fluttered at the sound of the woman’s voice. Yet she was on edge at the sight of her razor like teeth. She was frozen, entranced by the creatures song. “ _I want to kiss like lovers do._ ”

 

She leaned in, placing her delicate fingers on Pacifica’s scraped hands. She pulled her hand back to reveal the length of rope that tethered her to the mast. With a quick snap of her teeth, the creature had broken the rope and freed Pacifica from the mast. She helped Pacifica stand and reached out, gently touching at her chin. The woman looked over Pacifica’s wound and then back at her. The blonde stumbled backward, breathing only a thank you at the otherworldly woman. “Don’t run- I can help you. You need help. Don’t know?” Her bell like voice enticed Pacifica to stay where she was. Pacifica nodded slowly. “I could hear your heart singing for me. I can fly you away from all of this.” She flapped her wings and rose into the air, gently taking Pacifica’s forearms in her talons. “You need only allow me to-“

“SIRENS!” A man shouted from behind them, earning the women’s gazes. He ran back to the captain’s quarters and pounded on the door. “SIRENS!” Pacifica looked up to the woman as she lifted her into the air. Her toes left the deck slowly.

 

A gunshot sounded from behind her and the siren shrieked. Her talons dug into Pacifica’s arms, tearing at her flesh as they fell to the deck of the ship. She cried out hunching over her arms. Her bleary eyed gaze landed on the bleeding siren before her. Blood spilled over her powdery feathers and dripped to the deck. She was dying. “No!” Pacifica screamed, tears spilling down her cheeks. The siren wheezed as Ghost-eyes walked up to them. He stood beside Pacifica and raised the gun, shooting the creature once more. He looked down at Pacifica and back to the crewmate that had sounded the alarm. “To my cabin, now.”

 

He lifted her up and shunted her into the cabin. Once the man was satisfied she wasn’t going to bleed to death he left her to help his fellow crew members. She could only stare at the ragged tears in her skin, they dribbled blood down her arms, staining the lilac dress. Her heart throbbed. Before too long had passed Ghost-eyes returned to the cabin with a roll of bandages. He grabbed her by the wrists and inspected the gashes. He set the bandage down and produced a knife from his belt. He sliced through her ligature and continued to wrap her wounds. “What was that?”

“Sirens. Nasty, winged beasties that lure sailors to their deaths with song.” He nearly growled.  
“She said she wanted to help me-“

“You can never trust a siren’s word.” He said, continuing to wrap the bandage tightly around each of her arms. Pacifica stared at him. “And I can trust you?” He knotted the final bandage harshly and released her. He stalked away from her and to his table.

 

Ghost-eyes failed to answer her question. She watched him take one of the many rolled maps from one side of the table and unfurl it. He took weights from beside the rolls and flattened the map out. He took up a ship figurine and placed it atop the parchment. Intricate lines filled the page, Pacifica stared at the land masses. “Those sirens probably followed us out of port. Interesting they would fly for two days,” Pacifica rolled her eyes and ran her fingers of the ridges of the bandages. _Not much of a doctor, is he?_ She thought to Mabel. How she’d prefer to be treated by her. She sighed and turned away from the captain. “Problem?”

“When will you let me go?” She asked quietly.

“When I’m told.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Eventually, you’ll end up back in New Sominum. My employer wishes to speak with you now that Anthony is dead.”

“Don’t you dare speak his name so casually!” She snapped.

 

The captain looked up from the sea charts to stare at her. He continued to hold her gaze even as he stood. “A little touchy are we?” He moved around the table and toward her. She resisted the urge to back away from him. “After what you and your people have done to the Ciphers-“

“Ciphers!” Ghost-eyes barked a laugh. “I couldn’t care less about that bitch Cipher or her little whelp.” Pacifica paled as he continued. “No. You and William. You two are the only ones my employer wanted. And now that your meddling manservant-“

“His name is Tad!” she interrupted, though Ghost-eyes continued speaking as if she hadn’t.

“Has taken William from me- I’m going to take what I can get. So I will speak whomever’s name in whatever tone I choose.” He leaned in, his face but two inches from hers. “Understood?”

 

She stared at him incredulously. He had destroyed her family and now dared to dishonor their names. Pacifica slapped him without thinking. Her eyes widened with shock as he slowly turned his head back to her. He reached out, taking her slender neck in one hand. Ghost-eyes pinned her to the cabin wall. “I was going to forgive your tone. Hells, I was going to forgive you for your attempt at jumping overboard. But now?” He squeezed until she gasped for air. “I’ll have to teach you a lesson in respect.” He pulled back, allowing her to fall to her knees before him. Pacifica gulped in the musty air of the cabin. She coughed as he simply stared. “Look, Lady Northwest. You have blood on your gown. Remove it.”

“No.” She rasped. He lifted her to stand and turned her to face the wall. He leaned in, growling into her ear. “Let me help you.” He pushed his forearm against the back of her neck, pinning her once again to the wall. He ripped the dress open. The pearl buttons fell to the wooden floor, each one sounding as a stone as it landed. “Stop.” She sobbed. The dress was one of the few things her mother had left behind. Ghost-eyes pulled the fabric from her body, the musty air cool to her sticky skin. “Oh my, a corset?” He spoke enthusiastically.

 

“I can tighten this right up for you. I know how proper ladies admire their tiny waists. And chamber maids aren’t strong enough to get it cinched enough, are they?” She pushed against the wall with what strength she could muster. He tsked at her and pushed her down harder, unlacing her corset with one hand. Ghost-eyes grabbed at the cords quickly and began cinching the corset tighter with every tug. She couldn’t breathe enough to scream. “Stop, please!” With a final tug he knotted it. “There’s a manner! There you are, you’re welcome.” The captain allowed her to fall to the ground. “Lady Northwest, you can’t go out looking like that. You’ll have my men thinking impure thoughts. You’ll have to stay in here.”

“You’re a monster.” She whispered. Pacifica ignored the fuzzy edges of her vision, instead she sought the lost pearl buttons. Her numb fingers only found four. She attempted to take a breath, but the corset seemed to tighten around her midsection. She wanted to pry it from her body, but dared not disrobe in his presence. He looked back at her fumbling for the cords. “If I see you messing with it, I’ll tighten it more.”

 

“What kind of man has to resort to bullying to get what he wants?” She spoke quietly, ashamed she couldn’t speak with the volume needed for effect. He moved back to the table and resumed his work moving figures about the map. “What are you going to do now? Ignore me?” She took a quick breath. “It’s bad enough you treat me like garbage for the last two days. Do you feel proud of yourself?” Her bitter ire shone now through her shame. He looked up, shadows from the swaying lantern above danced about his face. His white eyes startling her this time. “There’s the Priscilla in you.” She could feel the irritation radiating from him. She drew her lips into a thin line and brushed away his comment. “Well, are you going to answer me?” Ghost-eyes shook his head and gave her a menacing smile. He ran his calloused hand over his wiry beard. “You’ve got that silver tongue like your mother.” He moved about the table and crossed the distance between them in seconds. “But can you take a beating like your father? Because god knows she couldn’t.”

 

He sank a fist into her stomach and forced the air from her lungs with a whoosh. She dropped to the ground, freeing the pearls to the floor once again. He kicked her, his boot connecting with her ribs. Pacifica felt a crack inside of her. She reeled, attempting to breathe again. Ghost-eyes grunted, kicking her harder. Pacifica reached out across the wood floor as she tried to pull herself away. Her lungs screamed, begging for even the musty air of the cabin. She looked up at him through bleary eyes as she garnered a small breath. He placed both of his hands on the wall above her for leverage and he kicked her again. She could feel a heavy crack again, this time it felt like fire spread across her ribs. She gave a guttural yelp before curling in on herself. Her shaking hands felt at her abdomen, trying to hold herself together. The captain bent low and grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair at the nape of her neck and lifted her to look at him. “That tongue of yours stays in your mouth for the remainder of the voyage. Or I’ll put it to good use.” He growled, walking away from her for the final time that night.

 

The sounds of Ghost-eyes moving about the cabin awoke her. Pacifica was curled into a ball, nestled against a table. She held a single pearl in her fist. She had spent the rest of the night trying to breathe through the pain. Her abdomen ached and her throat was sore. She trembled with an effort to sit up. She held to the leg of the table and rested her cheek upon it. Pacifica wondered how long she had been asleep. “How do you know what happened?” She hoarsely whispered. Ghost-eyes turned and stared at her. She could see he was deciding whether or not to keep his word. Her lips trembled, thinking of what terrible things he could do. He crossed his arms and leaned back against his map-strewn table. “Did you kill them?” He walked to her and crouched.

 

Instinctively she flinched away from him. He held her eyes and gave her a thoughtful expression. “No, I didn’t kill the Northwests personally.”  
“But you were there? Was it the Gleefuls?” She whispered, her skin prickled into gooseflesh. He nodded to her. “Why?” Pacifica was unsure if she wanted to know the answer.  
“Why does anyone do anything anymore? Money.”

“But-“

“I know what you’re going to say. The Gleefuls have money of their own. As did the Northwests. But oh how much more the families could have made if you were at Gideon’s side.” She looked away from him, casting her eyes to the hand in her lap. The single pearl in her fist weighed on her. “Priscilla had such choice words on the matter, and Preston abhorred the idea. No amount of reasoning could sway them. You weren’t to be married off. No, there were other plans in the works for you. Nothing they would share with the Gleefuls.” Pacifica drew her blue eyes back up to the captain slowly. She was never told this. Anthony and Claudette had treated her like their daughter. Was the plan Ghost-eyes spoke of her becoming Ambassador? “Stop.” She rasped.  
“When the matter was pushed, Preston cut all ties with the Gleefuls, causing them to lose a considerable fortune. You can imagine the Gleefuls don’t take so kindly to such acts.”  
“Stop.” She pleaded again.  
“We were sent to Northwest Manor in Rosecliffs. Preston was overpowered with,” The man furrowed his brow as he calculated momentarily. “relative ease. And Priscilla, well she came obediently when we put a knife to his throat.”

 

Her heart dropped at the very thought of violence against her parents. Ghost-eyes continued speaking. “They were given a chance to reverse their actions. Having such a gem at Gideon’s side was all that the Gleefuls cared for.” He ran his calloused hand down her jaw line to hold her chin. “When Preston refused, we beat Priscilla to death.”

“No.” She whined, daring not to pull her chin from his hold.  
“We offered again. And such a stubborn man, wouldn’t you know it, refused once more. He was beaten with twice the severity of Priscilla. Now my employer is a firm believer in the three strikes rule. When Preston was asked again… well let’s just say he used his dying breath to curse the Gleeful name.”  
“Stop-please!” She begged. Ghost-eyes released her with a slight shove and stood. Pacifica wanted to strike him, she wanted to lash out and avenge her parents some how. Instead she spoke tentatively- “Is it so easy for you to take a life?”  
“It’s my job.” He said simply, looking down on her. A pounding at his cabin door earned their attention. “Cap’n! Visitors have raised the black sail!” He sighed and moved to his footlocker. She shook, looking back down to herself. Was it the Ice Hag? Could Tad have survived?

 

Ghost-eyes moved back to her and grabbed her by the arms. He lifted her to stand. Pacifica gasped holding at her abdomen. “Give me your hands.” She inhaled sharply and gave him her wrists. He wrapped a belt around her wrists and bound them tightly. He began to tug her to his bed. She shook her head and dug in her heels, pulling against him. “No.” He turned.  
“I said move.”  
“Absolutely not!” Her voice raised an octave. He offered her a twisted smirk before sinking his fist into her gut once more. She doubled over him and cried. He dragged her to the bed and dropped her to the ground. Ghost-eyes raised her arms above her head and tied her hands to the bed post. “Next time you should listen.” He pulled back and patted her cheek roughly. “I’ll deal with you when I get back.”

 

She gasped like a dying fish. Pacifica clenched her hands into fists when she realized she had dropped the last pearl. She ground her teeth together and fought against her tears. The independence the Ciphers had allowed her to grow with was now her greatest flaw. Why couldn’t she just listen? She tugged against the leather belt and bowed her head. Fighting broke out aboard the ship, earning a strained glance backwards toward the door. She wanted to call out. What if Ghost-eyes heard her? What if his crew were the victors? She was already due for a punishment, how much more was he going to beat her? She could hardly stand as it was.

 

Twenty minutes later and the sounds had seemed to die away. The door opened and heavy footfalls entered. “What the-“ A man’s husky voice sounded behind her. The man was genuinely surprised. It wasn’t Ghost-eyes. She looked up and watched as he entered her field of vision. He was tall and muscular. His shoulders were broad and still heaving from the fight. A thin sheen of sweat covered his dark skin. Elation dared to fill her, but was this man really going to help her? “Who are you?”  
“I’m Pacifica Northwest. Please,” She swallowed nervously and took in a quick breath. “Release me.” He nodded and produced a clean blade from his belt. He sliced through the leather with ease. He helped her stand. Her legs wobbled as he did. “You mean, Paz Corum?” He furrowed his brow, looking down at her. She met his gaze. “Yes.” She looked at the bandana around his arm. It was blue and was embroidered with the Pine Tree crest. “You’re from the Pine Tree?”

“Yes’m,” He said. She smiled weakly.  
“From the Eta Ursae Majoris?”  
“Yes’m,” He smiled back at her.

 

She was shaking as he freed her wrists from the ligature. Pacifica covered her face and released a long bitter laugh. She gasped in air and felt a sharp pain shoot through her core. “Miss Northwest?” He placed his hand on her shoulder gently. She looked up to him and then down at her shaking hands. “I need to see Doctor Pines.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two posts in one month. Geeeez. Look at that.
> 
> If you haven't read already: Be sure to check Eta Ursae Majoris by Haruprincess for an update. We've intersected story lines!!
> 
> This chapter was a long, emotional ride. I feel bad having subjected her to such harsh treatment. But now she knows what happened to her parents all those years ago. The Northwests detested Ghost-eyes. They say a mother knows best- and when Priscilla Northwest refused to let Pacifica near him it meant a lot to Preston. They refused to marry her off, because at this time in the Eta Ursae Majoris perspective ((SPOILER)) William Cipher was revealed to be infertile. She was to be the next Ambassador, and the Ciphers wanted to keep the power inside the family.
> 
> I will post another chapter soon and perhaps more dark secrets will be revealed.... and maybe not even from Pacifica.  
> As always leave a kudos if you've enjoyed thus far. I always appreciate hearing from you.  
> Thanks!!


End file.
